I'll Never Leave You
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: I don't know how much more loss I can take. It feels like every person I come to love and trust, leaves me. I only wish that I knew what it was about me that no one can ever seem to take. Everyone's leaving me, all but one.All but Quil. He would never leave me. I've never trusted someone more completely than I do him. He'll never leave and I accept that now.Finally...Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Things you need to know B4 reading.**

**•Bella and Quil are not together as of now. No comment on how they feel for each other.**

**•I know Embry phased before Jake in the book, but in my story he phases after him.**

**• Charlie knows and wishes Bella and Quil would get together, even more than her and Jake.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I laid my head against Quil's chest as I cried my eyes out. We were on his couch laying down, and I couldn't bring myself to stop crying for the lose of yet another best friend. After Jacob started ignoring me and not talking to me, even when I staked out in front of his house, Quil, Embry and I had become amazingly close. Bonding over our shared loose of a friend. They were just as much my best friends as Jake had been. And now here Quil and I lay as I cried over a loose that I would have never thought I would be so familiar with. The looses that I have been through, in the last year alone, I would not wish upon my worst enemy. Quil rubbed soothing circles into my back as I cried at the memories of how such a good week could take a turn for the worst.

**_flashback_**  
_I headed over to Quil's again today. I was picking him up so we could stop by Embry's to see if he was okay. He had missed some school, and when we called, his mom only ever said that he was in bed 'sick'. We were beginning to get worried. But we were mostly scared because we knew that Jake had been sick just before he started to hang out with Sam. I shook my head trying not to think about the best friend I mourned over everyday. I pulled into Quil's drive and hopped out. I half skipped to the door so excited to see Quil. I knocked on the door all of two times before Quil was snatching it open. It almost sent my hand flying into his face. I stopped and he laughed. I threw myself at him and he pulled my into a giant bear hug. _  
_ "Quil!" I shouted as I squeezed him as hard as I could. _  
_ 'Well hello there hot stuff!" He joked. I laughed and pulled away while I looked around. _  
_ "Where's Gramps?" I asked._  
_ "Oh he's in the kitchen making himself something to eat." I nodded._  
_ "Hey Gramps!" I shouted so he could hear me. I saw his head peak out of the kitchen, and the giant grin that broke out on his face when he saw me._  
_ "Hey Bellsy! I missed you yesterday. Where were you?" He asked._  
_ "Unfortunately I had to work." I told him frowning. He chuckled at my expression and disappeared into the kitchen._  
_ "You two have fun! I won't be here when you get back, I'm going to an all day council meeting. Oh! And Bella, if you stay tonight make sure you use the quilt I made you. I don't let anyone else use it but you." He said proudly. I smiled. I adored the quilt he had made me when I first started hanging out with Quil and Embry so completely. It was pick and blue, and even though it had pink in it, I still loved it. I kept it here for when when I didn't feel like driving after late nights with the guys and I crashed here. Gramps never once complained. I really did love that old man, he was the closest thing I had to a real grandpa._  
_ "Will do! Love you Gramps!" I said as we made our way out the door._  
_ "Love you too Bells! Love Quil too, not that I'd ever admit it." He shouted and I laughed as I shook my head._  
_ "Just did Gramps! Love you too crazy old bat!" We laughed as Quil closed the door. I almost doubled over when I heard him yell he heard that from the other side of the door. Quil slung his arm over my shoulder and we began the walk to Embry's. We got there in no time considering he lived so close to Quil. _

_Quil knocked and no one came to the door. He knocked again and still no answer. On the third try, we gave up hope. _  
_ "Come on, we'll come back later. Let's go to the beach." Quil said and took my hand and drug me along. We were walking down the beach when Quil eventually noticed my tenseness. He turned so that he was in front of me._  
_ "What's up Bells?" He asked concerned._  
_"I don't know Quil... I just really hope that Embry is okay." I said looking down. He pulled me into a hug and it was then that noticed how hot his skin shin had gotten. He felt like he had a fever he was so hot._  
_ "It'll be alright Bells, I'm sure he's fine." He assured me. I wasn't giving in so easily._  
_ "Quil I haven't gone over two days without talking to either of you. I haven't talked to him in four, neither have you." I said becoming worried very quickly._  
_ "Come on Bells, it'll be alright." He assured me as we began walking again. _  
_ "Are you okay Quil? You feel a little warm." I said, remembering my question from early._  
_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't feel warm. Maybe your just cold." he teased. We were already in the water, ankle deep, so I decided to tease right along with him. I reached down as we walked and scooped up a handful of water and splashed him right in the face, I almost fell in the water myself, laughing so hard at the look on his face. It was priceless. He came back out of his shocked state and the mischievous grin plastered across his face had me running full speed down the beach's shore. I looked back to see that he was gaining on me _way_ too fast and let out girly scream. I didn't get far at all before two warm arms had wrapped themselves around my waist, halting my run. I shrieked as Quil repeatedly splashed me with the icy cold salt water. _  
_ "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I shrieked and he stopped splashing me and bent down to pick me up bridal style. _  
_ "Yeah, yeah." He said. I giggled. When he finally sat me down, my knees almost buckled as I saw them. There coming out of the woods, were Jake and Embry with two other people I didn't know, and non other than Samuel Uley. Before I knew what I was doing, I was bolting straight for them. I ran and was slightly aware of Quil following behind me, shouting my name, but I didn't care. I didn't bother going up the Jake. We had tried many times to talk and plead with him, but he never talked back. I went straight up to Embry, cutting off his walk way._  
_ "What is wrong with you?!" I screamed into his face. I could have sworn I saw a hurt look pass his face, but soon all I saw was a masked Embry staring at me with no emotion. "I trusted you! You told me that you wouldn't ever join's Sam's gang! You promised to always be there! You knew what it did to me to loose Jake and yet here you are running around with him! I hate you Embry Call! I hate you for making me sick at night worrying about what happened to you! I hate you for making me love you like a brother only to abandon me. Me and Quil have been worried sick, and it's all for nothing!" I screamed as a single tear trickled down my face. He was my baby brother. Even though I thought of him as a little brother, he always called _me_ little sis. He still said nothing and I saw a movement from the corner of my eye, alerting me that Jake was coming up behind Embry._  
_ "And you! I have already wasted enough breath asking you why you hate me so much, but I still have one last thing to say to you...I once thought you were my best friend, but I was sadly mistaken. All you did was come into my life and fix it, only to shatter it when you left. And now you are some kind of insistent to still every single person that will ever bring me happiness, and I know now that you are not the best friend I once loved." I finished quietly as tears ran down my cheek. I turned to Embry and looked down. "I tried to make myself believe that I hate you just now, I really did, but I can't. I'll always love each of you and I know you won't talk to me but I'll always love you. I just didn't think that I could loose everyone so quickly." I sighed._  
_ "Not everyone." Quil said sternly. I turned around and could see the single tear that rolled down his face. I walked over to him and he picked me up like a small child. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled my chest tight against his own. _  
_ "Not everyone." I mumbled._  
_**End of flashback.**_  
"Why does everyone I ever trust, leave me Quil?" I sobbed. He shushed me and rubbed my back.  
"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." He said and I could hear the brake in his voice. I looked up to his face to see the tears making their way down his tanned cheeks.  
"Quil... You won't ever leave me will you?" I half asked, half begged.  
"I don't know what happened to the guys, but I know that no one could ever take me away from you Isabella. I will never leave you and that is a promise, I can bet my life on." He said genuinely. I smiled. This heart warming side of Quil, was not helping the crush I had on him. And I was afraid that this little crush was starting to become more than a little crush, and I would be lying if I told you it didn't care the living Hell out me. But this was Quil, and I knew that I could trust him with my life. No matter what.  
"I'll never leave you either Quil. _Ever_." I said as I laid my head back against his chest. And it was true. No one would or could ever take me away from my Quil. No one, not even Sam Uley.  
**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let's rack up them reviews! And I would be more than willing to Update soon! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Team_Charlie_ on **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: JUST A KIND IF ADD ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER. **_

_**EPOV**_  
I watched Quil walk away with Bella with tears in my eyes. I just stood there and watched as the tears ran down my cheek until I couldn't see them anymore. That was my brother and sister. I grew up with Quil and I loved Bella as if I grew up with her too. I knew she was older than me, but I couldn't help but be protective of her and act as a big brother. Yeah Quil would be joining us soon, but what about Bella. She would have no one. And I knew just whose fault it was. I turned around and stared straight at Sam. The pain slowly simmered down, only to be replaced with searing anger.  
"This is bullshit!" I yelled right at him as my hands began to tremor. He straightened his shoulders and gave me a guarded look that only pissed me me off more.  
"You need to calm down Embry, it's to keep them safe." He said. I was fumming by now.  
"Safe! What the hell is _your_ definition of Safe?! Tell me! Because that was my little fucking sister back there! She is shattered and I can't even tell her I love her! We are crushing her! How the _Hell_ is that keeping her safe?!" I screamed, not giving a damn who heard or saw.  
"It's for the best Embry." He said sternly.  
"This shit is not for the best! Stop saying it is when it's not! You didn't see her when Jake left! I could see the old her that I saw in the garage that day coming back. She was falling apart! If it hadn't been for me and Quil, I don't know what would have happened to her. What happens when Quil phases and has to leave her?! She'll have no one! This shit could kill her! Fucking kill her Sam! And I swear on every single thing that I love, if something happens to her. There is no stopping me from beating the living shit out of you and who ever else said we had to leave her! I don't give a _damn_ about any pack, or Alpha bull shit if my little sister dies. And that's a fucking promise." I stormed off knocking into him as I passed. The tremors becoming too much. I ran straight for the forest. As soon as I was hidden in the tree line, I exploded. Not caring about my clothes.

**_JPOV_**  
He pushed pass Sam and ran straight into the forest shaking uncontrollably. I was shaking by now too. The idea of Bella dying from this was not so scarcest.  
"I've never seen him that mad before in my life." Jared said shocked.  
"He was way worst than Jacob when he blew up. Wonder what it is about this girl, sounds interesting." Paul added. I growled. Did they think that this was a joke?  
"I'm glad you all think this is joke. It might seem like he was being melodramatic, but none of you ass wipes know Bella. This shit could kill her and you all think it's a giant joke. All I know is, I'm with Embry. If anythings happens to her because of this bullshit, I'm fighting right along side him." I turned around trying to stop my tremors. I didn't want to phase, Embry and me needed so well deserved time to ourselves.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it was meant to be part of the last chapter, and I'm working on the next now, and it will be longer than chapter one. P.S. Jake was never in love with Bella, only had a crush on her.****_ REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue., I don't own Twilight, you already no this, nothing new.**

Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. This can not be happening to me. Oh my gosh, please no! How much more can my heart take?! I so do not want to be in love with Quil right now. Can this freaking realization come at an worst time? I don't think so.  
I am currently wrapped in my quilt on Quil and I's pallet in the living room, paying absolutely no attention to the movie that is playing. Quil went to go get more blankets and here I am laying on the floor having this damn epiphany! I am so torn right now, right down the middle. I want to love Quil so bad. Then I don't want to love anyone! One side of me is screaming at me to leave and to never come back, and keep my fragile heart out of the jeopardy it can not endure. Reminding me of the pain I've went through, and the people I've lost. Then there's that part that's screaming right at me to stop being stupid and tell him I love him. Tell him that I need him. That part that is telling me right now I can't live without him. And I can't, and that's what's scaring me. I need him so completely it is ridiculous. I can't believe it took me this long to realize I loved him though. I shifted and just laid there, starring at the ceiling with the soft sound from the movie behind me. I gave up and stopped the internal argument inside me and let myself have this. I thought of Quil. I thought of his smell, his eyes, his everything, his absolute everything that I loved about him. Which was everything. I thought of me in his arms and everything being perfect in the world. I let myself have that. I couldn't wait to touch him. To run my hands through his hair and pull him close, and I would do just that. I didn't care if he thought I was a complete phsyco, I just needed him.  
As if on cue, Quil walked in with a few blankets and some more pillows. I hoped that they were his, I wanted to breath in his scent. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved that smile. Considering that I just had a revelation that I loved everything about Quil, it kind of made me look stupid, for not realizing that I loved him earlier. He spread the blankets over me and plopped his pillow right by mine and laid down. He pulled himself into the covers and I couldn't resist. I cuddled into him. We normally just laid side by side,but there was no fighting my instincts now. He seemed shocked at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my head. I pulled as close to him as I possibly could. I heard Quil turn the TV off and he began to rub soothing circles on my back. I sighed in contentment as his warm hands sent tingles through my skin as their heat melted through my shirt. I looked up at him through the night and when he looked down at me, I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. I wasn't lost in them, no, I was drowning in them. I thought I saw love in them and quickly shot that thought away, there was no way he loved me too. But what he did next, shattered every doubt in my body. He leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. It was sweet and passionate at the same time and made my head absolutely swirl. He pressed his lips to mine and I moved mine in synch with his. His lips were so warm and soft, I felt like home. Every time I kissed Edward, it was always cold and hesitant, but foolishly my body told me I liked it, craved for it like a drug. But Quil. Quil was different. It was natural. It felt like I was were I was meant to be and that nothing could ever come in between us. I felt like I was on top of the word and my brain began to swirl. I clutched to him harder ad he traced my lips with his warm luscious tongue. I let a sigh out onto his lips and he quickly took access of my parted lips. His tongue swirled into my mouth and I think I about died. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. It was heaven. I quickly took advantage of his own part lips and began to search every inch of his mouth. He was my everything and there was no turning back now. I pressed my tongue to the roof of his mouth and he let out a tiny groan. I breathed in his breath and pushed my hands to his hair. He pulled my body tight against his and I began to roam my fingers through his short locks. He ran a hand down my arm, to my torso, pass my bottom and thigh and let his fingers linger on the crock of knee and pulled. He hitched my leg up onto his thigh and I groaned into his mouth. He pushed into me so that he was more leaning on me than on our sides. When he ran the tip of his tongue over the roof of my mouth I almost fainted. I moaned and grind my hips into his. He groaned and kissed me fiercely. I pulled away and gasped for the air I so needed. He kissed my lips and I sighed into his mouth.  
"Quil." I half whispered, half moaned. He looked down into my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips again.  
"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled, and so did I.  
"Your telling me." I whispered and he pulled me onto his chest. I was still breathing like I had just ran three miles straight, and Quil wasn't much better. I snuggled into his warm arms and yawned.  
"Go to sleep kitten." He rubbed my back. I was too sleepy now to argue about his nickname that he had gave me.  
"I need you Quil. I can't lose you." I stated as I gripped him harder. As a single tear rolled down my check and on to his chest at the thought of never seeing Quil again.  
"I'll never leave you." He said, and I could hear the truth ringing in it. He continued to rub my back and in no time, I was out, dreaming of Quil.

XXXXXXX

I was woken by a giant flash. I blinked and tilted my head off of Quil's chest to investigate. I squinted my eyes and blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust my eyes. Quil must have gotten together quicker than me because he was the one to speak first.  
"Gramps?" He asked groggily. I heard Gramps chuckle.  
"Sorry kids. I didn't mean to wake you. I accidentally left the flash on." He said fumbling with a digital camera like it was from outer space. I giggled at the look on his face with his furrowed eyebrows and puckered lips and he pushed his glasses .  
"Why were you taking a picture anyway old man?" Quil asked, while sitting up, dragging me with him.  
"Well, because the two of you looked so darn cute! Duh!" He rolled his eyes while continuing to tinker with the camera. While I on the other hand was blushing about ten different shades of red, as I remembered what we must of looked like so intertwined. Gramps just so happened to look over at me and grinned.  
"Awww. I love that blush of yours!" He said excitedly and snapped another picture of us. Which of course just had me blushing more.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than make Bella blush?" Quil chuckled. I sunk into him.  
"Well actually, I do. Thank you for reminding me grandson. I have to go down to the Blacks house for a while. Gotta talk to Billy." He said matter-or-factly as he turned to the front door. I sighed. I missed Billy. It seemed like even _he_ was cold to me when Jake started to ignore me. Quil rubbed my arm, probably guessing my train of thought. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. He returned it. "Alright! You kids stay safe today! I'll see you later!" Gramps called while he shut the front door. Quil just shook his head and laid back down, with me still in the trap of his arms. I laid back on his chest and smiled in contentment. After a minute like this I looked up at him and smiled as I saw him smiling down at me.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.  
"Well, I would love to throw you into the water and watch you squirm and yell. So, let's go to the beach." He said while grinning. I glared and playfully popped his shoulder and nodded.  
"Thank you for eliminating the bleach option." I said. He pouted and pushed me over so that he was half on top of me, half on his side.  
"Awww, but I really wanted to push you in the water. It would have been so funny." He pouted as his face got dangerously close to mine.  
"Aww man, that sucks...for you." I pecked his lips and ran away from his shocked form and into his bed room. I giggled as I heard him yell 'no fair Bells!'. I giggled some more and went to his dresser and pulled out one of his hoodies and a pair of my jeans. I sometimes forgot clothes here. Oh who am I kidding. I do it all the time. So much that Gramps just put my clothes in with Quil's laundry. It was much the same at my house for Embry and Quil. I sighed at the thought of Embry. I missed him so much, already, and as much as I hated to admit it, I missed my former best friend Jake too. I sighed again as I slipped the skinny jeans on and the blue and black hoodie I had stolen from Quil on and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with an extra tooth brush I kept here. I kept one at Embry's too, but I don't think I'll ever be using that one again. I put my tooth brush in the holder on the counter and turned to leave out the bathroom when I was met with a huge chest. Quil was wearing a tight fitting dark grey tee shirt with dark jeans and some grey Nike Paul Rodriguez skate shoes(**A/N: Link on profile, because you know I love shoes)** with a giant mischievous grin plastered across his face. Uh. Oh. I slowly backed up about three steps. He shook his head.  
"You can't run now kitten." He said slowly making his way into the bathroom, stalking towards me. I looked around for any type of escape that I knew was not there. By time I looked back in Quil's direction, I was being swooped up into his giant, warm arms and being touted away.  
"Quil Alteara! Put me down!" I yelled as I pounded on his back. He seemed unaffected by my protesting.  
"Yeah, that's it Bells. Right there. I didn't know you were giving away free massages." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to ask you something." He said as I we entered his room. He dumped me on his bed and before I could blink he was on top of me. My breathing started to hitch as he brought his nose right under the rim of my jaw. My heart was now erratically beating as he traced my frame with his hands.  
"Now Bella. Would you like to tell me about these new feelings you conjured up for me?" He whispered seductively. I think I almost stopped breathing.  
"I...I...Umm...Well...I..." I strutted like a complete idiot, unable to form a coherent sentence in my head while Quil's hands were rooming over my thighs. Quil chuckled.  
"Maybe I should do all the talking." He smiled up at me as his lips brushed dangerously close to mine. The corner of his lips brushed the corners of mine and I shivered. "Now Bella. I have a very serious question to ask you, okay?" He asked looking me in the eyes again. I nodded.  
"Isabella... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked seriously. I could see happiness, doubt and something else that felt strangely familiar, yet I couldn't place it. I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend Quil." I muttered out. The smile that lit up his face was breath taking. The next thing I knew I was being thrown off the bed and twirled around in Quil's strong arms, I giggled the whole way until he put me down. He grabbed my face in between his strong warm hands. He looked so excited I wanted to laugh.  
"We're celebrating. Let's go to Port Angles and we'll go to a movie, out to eat, ice cream. Hell, I don't care if we go sky diving, we're just getting the Hell out of here." He bellowed. I laughed again as he snatched up my hand and lead me out the room.

XXX

I couldn't remember when I had this much fun before in my life. Quil had taken me to Port Angeles and we saw a movie( Which he talked the whole way through, which made it 10X's as funny as the original comedy), then we went for ice cream because I wasn't hungry enough to go to dinner. We were now walking down the beach shore hand in hand. I looked down at my feet as the wet sand squished into my feet underneath the 3 centimeter high water. The tide came back and my feet got covered in the water. It felt amazing. It was then I realized I was happy. I hadn't been _happy_ for almost a year. I hadn't been happy since Edward. I stopped. Halting Quil as I thought. Edward. Nothing. Edward. _Nothing_. I gasped and I could hear Quil asking me what was wrong, I just put up my hand to tell him to wait a minute. I thought about how I felt now, and how I felt when I welled over Edward days and nights end. I thought about how happy Quil makes me, and how I've never been this happy before in my life. I thought about everything and I thought hard. Then it hit me. I was over Edward. I wasn't looming in the past, I wasn't sad every time I was reminded of love. I didn't fall apart at the thought of his name. I had moved on! I was happy! I was happy with _Quil_. I beamed as I looked up and took Quil's confused face in my hands and kissed him with all I had. I kissed him urgently and passionately and pulled away quickly. I looked over, we were half way up a cliff, we were going to sit and watch the water, but I didn't care what we were going to do. I took off running up the incline to the very edge of the cliff. I heard Quil yelling for me to stop as he ran sfter me but I didn't. I shed my sweatshirt and slip off my vans and dove right off the cliff yelling.  
"I'm over Edward Cullen!" I laughed and yelled the whole way down. I took in a lungful of air as my body pierced the water. The water was icy and stung my skin when I hit it, but I didn't care, I was over Edward! I thought I never would be, I thought for months that I could only love him and that I would forever loom over him and mourn his lost. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up and immediately knew who they belonged too. My head popped above the surface and we gasped for air. I laughed and turned in Quil's arms to face him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
"Never scare me like that again Bella." Quil said firmly. I kissed the frown off of his face and leaned my head against his and smiled.  
"Quil, I'm over him. I don't have any feelings for him and it's all because of you. Thank Quil." I said as I kissed him once more. He beamed.  
"Your really over him?" He asked shocked yet excited. I nodded and he screamed out loud, making me laugh. He kissed me and ducked us under the water as I kissed him with everything I had. I moved my mouth with his and I felt incredible. It was the most amazing feeling in the world kissing Quil. It made me think how on earth I thought that it could not get any better than kissing Edward. Quil popped us back to the surface and laughed along with me. I felt so free when I was with Quil, it was nothing I had ever experienced. We swam back to the shore and I collapsed into the sand. Quil chuckled and picked me up. He walked with me down the beach to a bleached piece of driftwood and sat me on his lap. I leaned into his arms as he tightened them around me. I knew that I needed to tell him how I felt but I was just so scared that I would scare him off and he would go running for the hills. I couldn't loose him. But I knew I had to tell him, it was only fair that I tell him how I felt about him, he deserved to know what he was getting himself into. Somewhere deep into the woods, we heard a loud wolf's howl. I ignored it and looked Quil in the eye.  
"You know-"  
"Bells I-"  
We started to talk at the same time. We chuckled and he told me to go first. I sighed and looked up at him. He scrunched his nose together and gaged.  
"Do you smell that? It smells like sweet, burning bleach." He said disgusted. I scrunched my eyebrows together.  
"No..." He waved his hand and told me to continue. I sighed and looked down.  
"Quil, I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it okay. Quil .., I-" I was cut off by a sickeningly sweet voice, right out of my nightmares.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the mysterious Bella. Who do you have here?" I stiffened and began to tremble as I looked behind me. There she was starring intently and murderously into my eyes. Her clothes were torn and dirty, but it only gave them an old 1800's look. Her nails were painted a deep purple and her tight red curls slung over her shoulders, her pale white skin only making them seem more fiery. Her bright crimson eyes starred at me like she was getting some kind of high being near me. She then glared at me and I felt her emotions sliding into the thick air. She was boiling and she wanted me dead. Suddenly I was on my feet and Quil was standing in front of me protectively.  
"Who are you?" He half sneered, still with his nose scrunched together. I mentally slapped myself for letting Quil bring me here, he was in danger now, and it was my fault. I heard another howl from the woods and it seemed like it was closer this time. _Great,_ it was probably coming _here_. Now I was gonna be Vampire and wolf dinner. But not Quil. I tried to step in front of him but he only pushed me back.  
"Bella, Bella." She said shacking her head. At the sound of her voice I again shrank back and Quil began to quiver. Why was he shaking so badly? I had seen him shake lately when he was upset but never this hard. "Forever, putting others in danger. Now I will have to kill your friend here also, he'll have to go first, then you." She said. Quil growled at her. He actually _growled_ at her, what was wrong with him? She took a step towards him and I flew from him, taking me away from him, so he would be safe.  
"Leave him alone, kill me, leave him alone." I pled. Then I heard a goosebump rising rip and looked to my right to see Quil's body arching as fur sprang and in his place, stood a giant dark grey brownish wolf. I gasped and stumbled backwards. He yelped and looked down at himself. Then his head snapped up when Victoria tried to take a step towards me. He snarled at her and he lunged his body towards her. I screamed with everything I was worth, though no one would see us, we were on the most isolated part of the beach, almost fully inclosed in the trees. My hand flew to my mouth as the wolf landed on Victoria, knocking her to the ground and taking her neck in a vice hold. Victoria screamed and five other wolves emerged from the woods vastly. They all lept to help Quil. The russet one and Black one took hold of both of a screaming Victoria's squirming arms and yanked. It sounded like cracking boulders and her arms went flying. Then just as the Quil wolf twisted his jaws and sent Victoria's head rolling, she kicked the dark grey and tan wolf in the leg. Sending him barreling right in front of me. I gasped as my hand flew to my mouth again at the sight of the horse sized wolf in front of me. It whimpered and rolled it's head my way. I gasped as I saw his dark brown eyes I knew too well. It was Embry. A tear rolled down my eye and I fell to my knees beside the wolf. I lent forward and brushed my hands through his fur on his head and behind his ears as tears rolled down my checks. I looked him in the eyes and leaned in to hug the wolf.  
"Embry." I cried out in a whisper. I pushed my hands through his fur more and let the tears roll down my eyes.  
"Embry? Are you okay? Please Em?" I cried. He whimpered and the giant wolf began to tremor and it simmered into a very human, very naked Embry. I gasped and wasted no time throwing myself at him. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I didn't care that he was naked, I didn't care that a few seconds ago he was a giant wolf, I was just happy he was okay. I lifted my head, wiped my tears away and smiled down at him. "Em, are you okay?" I asked shakily.  
"Yeah Bells, I'm fine. Just gotta busted leg is all." He winced.  
"So I guess those stories Jake told me, weren't so much stories after all hun?" I chuckled. He did too.  
"Yeah, I guess there weren't." He smiled.  
"Is this why you and Jake couldn't talk to us?" I asked frowning.  
"Yeah, it was to protect you." He smiled sadly. "But don't think I didn't put up a fight." He laughed.  
"Well it's good to have you back little brother." I smiled. He chuckled.  
"It's good to have you back now too little sis." I chuckled and leaned down to peck him on the cheek. He suddenly looked embarrassed as a light blush hit his cheek.  
"Umm, Jake could you help me put my shorts on? I don't think I could do it by myself with this leg." He said sheepishly. Oh. I looked up to the sound of footprints. It was Jake. I smiled and stood up.  
"Hey Jake. I missed you." I smiled. He shook his head as he hugged me close to him.  
"I should have known you'd take something like this in stride. I missed you too." He chuckled, and so did I.  
"I'll let you help Embry." I said as I pulled away. Then I thought of something. Quil. The smile on my face evaporated and my head shot up searching for Quil. I swept my head across the giant wolves and saw the Quil wolf look at Sam and nod. He took something grey in his mouth and shot off into the forest. I went into panic. I turned back to Jake who had just slid Embry's jean cut offs on and was helping him up.  
"Where did he go?" I asked panicked. Before any of them could respond Quil came bounding out of the forest in some grey basket ball shorts. I sighed in relief and looked him in the eyes. That's when it happened. That's when my world changed. I looked into his eyes and my world stopped. The earth stop turning and time went to a hold still as I looked into those deep chocolate eyes. He was the only thing that mattered. He was my was my world, and I would do anything for him. I gasped, and so did he. I faintly heard Jake say 'Oh, now _that_ is not fair.' but didn't pay any attention to him. I pushed these new feelings aside and refocused on my relief that he was okay. I ran straight for him. I didn't care about the giant wolves, I pushed through to get to him, I just wanted to be with him. I crashed right into him and held him as tight as I could. He held on just as tight and buried his head in my hair. I staid that way for a minute and then pulled away while a tear rolled down my cheek He wiped away with his thumb.  
"I'm so sorry Quil." I said. He looked confused. He lifted his other hand to rub my left cheek.  
"For what?" He asked. I sighed and looked down.  
"For dating a damn vampire." I sighed angry with myself. I think I heard a few chuckles behind us.  
"We can't help who we love Bells." He whispered. I shook my head, and could hear everyone leaving us alone.  
"No, if I wouldn't have loved him, I would have been a much better person. That vampire you just killed was after me because Edward killed her mate when he tried to kill me. That's why I was in the hospital in Phoenix, because he tricked me into thinking he had my mom so I met him there and he almost killed me." I said rubbing the bite mark on my arm. He starred down at my arm in shock.  
"The legends say that if a human is bit, it wi-"  
"Edward sucked the venom out in time, but it was close. Too close. I should have never went out with him. And none of this would have ever happened, and Victoria would have never hurt Embry an-" He cut me off by crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back but he pulled back quickly.  
"Yeah dating a vampire probably wasn't the best idea, but if you hadn't you wouldn't be the girl I love. You are who you are because of your past and I would never want you any different. Stop dwelling in the past and focus on the present and future." He said lovingly. I beamed, he said he loved me. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.  
"You are my future." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again. It began as sweet and loving kiss, which soon developed into a passionate and urgent kiss as we pressed closer together. I knotted my hands in his hair and he held my waist tightly, pulling me closer to him. He traced my lips with the tip of his tongue and I moaned with pleasure into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into mine. I took a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer. He groaned as I traced the roof of his mouth and pulled away panting. I breathed in ragged breaths of air as he set his forehead on mine smiling. "I love you too." I whispered. His smile widened and he began to kiss me again. I could get used to this.

**A/N: Please Review! I will NOT Be posting another chapter with only eight more reviews! That is ludicrous! But I know, I know, it's new, let's just hope there is more than eight reviews this go round. So... REVIEW PEOPLE!-ASH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own twilight. You already know this, nothing new.**

**A/N: Thanks a million for the reviews! I read them all and I appreciate it. Also if you don't like me asking for these reviews as someone said, don't read it. **

I sat in Sam's living room, on Quil's lap as he sat on the couch. I sighed and tried to digest everything Sam had just told us. It was a lot to take in, but I was mostly going over the theory of imprinting.  
"So that's why my feelings became so intense when I saw him for the first time after?" I asked him. He looked up at me.  
"No, not exactly. If you had not been in love with him before, the imprint would be more like a pull or recognition. It would show you that you had a special bond with the person, basically showing you that the person is special to you, like most of us did. Even when Jared imprinted on Kim. He had, liked her before he changed and after the imprint, he still didn't love her. It was on his own. But when you are _already_ in love, it is so much more. It's like you _need_ to protect them in every way. I didn't love Emily before the imprint so it was just an _urge_ to protect her. It's like you would do anything for that person and show them that they are everything to you. It feels like you can't be away from each other and it hurts to be apart, it eventually gets like that for those who imprint on strangers, but it's only what the imprint wants." He finished. I smiled. It meant he loved me before the imprint too. He smiled down at me.  
"Well I, for one am not surprised even a little bit. I've known Bella was my soulmate for some time now. I mean just ask Jake and Embry, I'm never tied down! You got lucky girl!" He bellowed. I laughed and slapped his arm. He laughed with me and pulled me closer. Sam laughed too and shook his head.  
"Well, I've told you everything you need to know, and there will be a bonfire for a new pack member and imprint on Saturday. Billy will be telling all the legends and things." Sam finished. I nodded and so did Quil. "And remember Quil, you'll need to limit the people you hang around right now and be very careful around Bella, Charli-" Sam said but was interrupted by Quil.

"Everyone. I got it." He swatted a hand at the air. Emily had just came in when Sam was talking and sat next to him.  
"Will you guys stay for dinner?" She asked hopefully. I smiled gratefully.  
"I would love to, but I have to cook dinner for my dad, who should be getting home any minute now." I smiled softly. I was trying to hide the fact that I had just lied. Charlie told me that he had to work late tonight and that the secretary Cheryl, would probably just get the guys dinner from the diner.  
"Yeah and I think we should probably tell Charlie that I'm not just any Quil anymore." Quil added with a smirk. I laughed and so did Emily and Sam. Emily smiled sadly at us and nodded.  
"Maybe next time. Again, It was nice to meet you guys. Jake and Embry talk so much about the two of you it was nice to put faces to the names." Emily said as we stood.  
"It was nice to meet you too Emily." I smiled a genuine smile at her as she stood too, to walk us to the door. We got to the door and Quil turned his head back.  
"See you later Sam, and it really was nice to meet you Emily." He said. They both nodded and said goodnight.

XXXX

We were pulling up to my house in no time and I sighed in relief when I seen that the cruiser was still gone. Quil opened my door and we made our way to the house. I stopped and went to reach for the spare key under the matt, but Quil was already bending back up, unlocking the door. I smiled as I stepped through the door and grabbed Quil's hand and drug him to my bedroom with a smile on my face. I pulled him in and closed the door as I pushed him onto the bed.I walked over to my dresser and grabbed two pairs of Quil's plaid pajama pants, one of his white tee shirts and one of mine. I tossed him his.  
"Hey, thanks." He smiled. I smiled back with a nod.  
"No prob. I gotta go get changed, I'll be back in a sec. don't move." I said as I jogged out the room. I ran to the bathroom and changed in what felt like hours, I was eager to see Quil again. I had felt like that when we were just friends, and had passed it off so many times it was kind of ridiculous now. I pushed out of the bathroom door and practically ran to my bedroom. I burst through the door and beamed as I saw a changed Quil laying in the middle of my bed. He smiled back and opened his arms wide. I chuckled, flicked my light off and flung myself at my bed into his arms. He pulled me tight against him and I sighed, happy to be in his arms after such a dramatic Quil started talking.

"You know. I think now would be a good time to tell you this Bells." Quil said shyly. Okay shyly, and Quil in the same sentence, just didn't happen, something was up. I turned my head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and continued talking. "Gramps helped me get my own place. I move in on Friday." He said smiling. My eyes widened and I threw myself at him hugging him tight. He had told me before that he thought it was time for him to be on his own.

"That's great Quil, where is it?" I asked excitedly. He shrugged.

"It's like right around the corner from Embry, but more enclosed. It's not even that small. It's a two bedroom and it is kinda spacious. It's one of the newer houses in La Push and I wouldn't have gotten it in a million years if the owner hadn't grew up with Gramps." He smiled. I was smiling too.

"I'm so happy for you Quil. I know you've been wanting to move out. We have to go shopping! I _will_ be decorating, right?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Of course Bells, what ever you want." He assured me. I chuckled and moved to rest my head on his chest again. For a moment we just laid there basing in each others presences. I lay with my head against his chest while he rubbed my back, under my shirt. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feel of his warm hands sinking into my cool skin, warming and relaxing my tense muscles. I scooted closer to him, cuddling into his side as a strange kind of high came over me, from being so close to him. I'm guessing that, that had come from the imprint as well. I looked up at Quil to see he was smiling with his eyes closed too. I raised my hand to trace his cheek as he kept his eyes closed and seemed to like my touch. I slowly caressed his warm cheek as his breathing began even. He lifted his other hand and placed it on top of mine as he opened his eyes. He looked at me lovingly, yet unsure.  
"Bells are you sure you are fine with all of this? I mean it's a lot to take in, and your taking it so well." He asked as his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. I reached up and smoothed the forming 'V' away and leant up to softly kiss his cheek. He held me a little tighter. Quil was rarely serious with his carefree, outgoing personality and I knew that he would only look this way if he was truly serious about something.  
"Quil, today I learned that you are a werewolf. Yeah it's a little wired, but if I didn't have something weird in my life, I would suspect something was wrong. But what I learned after that was not weird at all, it was completely and utterly _amazing_. I learned that you, _you_ were born to protect La Push, born to protect humans, born to help the defenseless and I think it's amazing. Every sense I've known you, I saw how courageous you are behind your carefree exterior, and I know how you have a passion to help. If there was anyone who I would have to guess, would be a protector of La Push, it would be you. That's not the only thing. I found out today that you and I were destined for each other. I learned you and I are soul mates and your crazy if you think I would have picked anyone else to take that title. I find myself very lucky actually. Lucky to have found and loved my other half before I actually knew you _were_ my soulmate. Lucky to ... to have you. So to answer your question, I'm more than fine with you being a protector of your tribe and more than fine with you being my soul mate." I finished looking deep into his eyes. He looked as if I had actually taken his breath from him. He looked so touched and I could have sworn I saw tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He pulled me to him fiercely and crashed his warm lips around my own. I kissed him back and he rolled on top of me, pinning my body under his. I unlatched my arms from around his neck and pushed them on his chest, my hands roaming every inch of his pure stunning muscles, running each finger delicately over his uneven planes. He groaned into my mouth and shoved his tongue into my mouth while my hands moved over his smooth biceps. I leaned into him as I let my tongue roam every plane of his mouth. I was bathing in it. Bathing in the love, adoration, and passion of our kiss. I was taking it all in and I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about werewolves and vampires. I didn't care about fake smiles and betrayal. All I thought about was Quil. Quil. When Quil finally pulled away, we both gasped for air. His hands found their way to my face and he cradled it between his large warm hands. He looked deep into my eyes as I starred straight back into his. He leaned down to place one more soft kiss onto my lips.  
"Bella, you have no idea how much that means to me. At first I thought this was too much to ask of you to except and live with this, but you gave me perspective. I love you Bella, and I'm not gonna lie I have for a while now. I stayed quite about it for a while because I knew you were going through a lot. Now I could shout it from the mountain tops at the top of my lungs. I don't care about anything, only you." He said. By now the tears that had begun to pool in my eyes, leaked out and I raised my head to yet again place a soft loving kiss onto his lips. He smiled.  
"I love you Quil. I see that now. More than anything." I said. He reached a hand up and slowly wiped the tears that had escaped away and kissed me again. It started off soft and loving but took no time heating up. I swirled my legs around so that I pushed both of us so that I was on top of him straddling him while his hands roamed. My heart rate was increasing and I arched into him as need over took me. I didn't think. I didn't do anything, all I did was feel. All I did was feel Quil. I felt his hands tug at the bottom of my T-shirt and I pulled away only to yank my T-shirt off, reviling my white lace bra. His hand roamed and I yanked at his own shirt, demanding that be taken off as well. Quil quickly obliged. He rolled me so that I was under him again, he broke the kiss to look at me in the eye. I nodded my head in permission to his unspoken question and let all thoughts but Quil wash away from me.

(~_~)  
Quil held me tight against his chest as I lay there with my eyes closed and breathing in the happiness rolling from the both of us in waves. I breathed in and out as I thought back to the happiest moment of my life. I hadn't ever imagined that life could ever that good. I felt a lot of things, but never had I imagined that sharing all of myself with my soulmate would be so magical. I know it sounded cliché, but it was so true. The pain was all but forgotten as bliss filled me. I knew that most of this was because it was Quil who I had shared myself with so completely and him me. I smiled and I heard Quil chuckle. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me.  
"Happy?" He teased. I giggled and didn't even blush.  
"Hell yeah I am!" I shouted and crashed my lips to his. I pulled away and he began to laugh with me. His stomach growled and I laughed. I hopped out the bed and grabbed my T-shirt and pajama pants. I ran down the stairs without looking Quil's way. I skipped into the kitchen as I heard Quil following me while I hoped up onto the counter and put my chin in my index finger and thumb, debating on what to make Quil to eat. He walked into the kitchen and came in front of my. He slid between my knees and held my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pondered.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked amused. Probably because of the look on my face.  
"What to cook you." I said. "Oh! Maybe I could make you some of my parmesan chicken alfredo? Or some pasta-" I pondered but was interrupted by Quil chuckling and shaking his head.  
"Bella, it's 11:30 at night. How about some sandwiches?" He suggested while laughing. I laughed too.  
"Okay. But I get to make them all gourmet and stuff." I said as he moved away to let me hop down. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out everything I needed. Quil shook his head.  
"Yes, I need all of this. Now come over here so I can teach you how to make the best damn sandwiches ever." I said with a smile. He laughed and came to stand next to me. I ended up making him make three salami, turkey, pepperoni, ham, and coby jack cheese with lettuce, tomatoes and pickles, while I made one." We walked over to the table, sitting next to each other while digging in.  
"Geez, this is the best damn sandwich I ever tasted." He exclaimed. I laughed as he started his second one.  
"I told you so." I said. We finished and he pulled me from my chair and into his arms.  
"You have to teach me how to cook more." He said. I giggled and nodded.  
"I'll be holding you to that you know." I said as I leaned into him and pressed lips to his. We were so so caught up in each other that we didn't even hear anyone come in until we heard a throat clearing. I pulled away and whipped around shocked, to see a smirking Charlie. I looked down as the blush took center attention on my face.  
"Hey guys." He said amused as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Um.. hi dad." I said still looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Hey Charlie." Quil said quietly. My head snapped up as I heard my dad laugh his deep rumble. I mean not chuckle, but full on clutching sides, tears rolling down your face cracking up. I looked up at Quil and he was starring at my dad like I was. Oh gosh, he had gone crazy.  
"Why do you two..Look...Like...you've...committed a...crime...or...something?" He managed in between laughs. Okay I had to giggle at that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quil trying to hold in his laughter too. Charlie sobered up and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and he straightened up. "Seriously, I knew it was coming and I'm not mad, really." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So I'm guessing that you guys are like...dating?" He asked. Que blush. I smiled sheepishly, and nodded. He smiled back and gave me one of those 'I told you so' looks. I rolled my eyes as I thought back to all the times my dad tried to beat out of me, that I liked Quil. Who would of known, he'd know before I did. I chuckled. Charlie walked over and put his had on Quil's shoulder.  
"You know I could give you the whole if you mess with my baby girl, I might have an _accident_ with my gun talk and tell you to take real good care of my daughter and all that...but It just wouldn't feel right. Cause your Quil..." He lifted his eyebrows pondering something. "Doesn't mean I won't actually do those things and quiet frankly... well son lets pt it like this, I'll beat your ass if you mess with my Bells. Goodnight." He said nonchalantly, walked over to kiss me on my cheek and walk out the room. I stared a gape at my father as he left, and slowly turned to Quil. He looked much like I had a second ago.  
"I've never heard your dad cuss." He said shocked. I let a strangled giggle out.  
"My dad is so _weird_." I shook my head. Quil nodded in agreement. He sighed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"You think that your dad will still let me sleep with you now that we're together?" He asked slightly amused, slightly worried. I chuckled.  
"I don't think so." I dropped my voice to bellow whisper and leaned into him so my lips brushed against his ear as I talked. "Especially if he knew just exactly what were doing before he came home." I said seductively, pressing all the way against him. I smirked. He growled softly and pulled me even tighter.  
"Your evil." He whispered gruffly. I chuckled and pulled away while grabbing his hand in mine.  
"He never made anything clear about where you could and couldn't sleep, so he can't be mad." I said dragging him up the stairs quietly. He smiled while shaking his head.  
"If I get shot, it'll be your fault." He teased quietly.  
"You'll heal in a few minutes." I shrugged as Quil tried to stop his laughter. We were at my door when I heard Charlie's door open across the hall. We turned around and I saw him smirk.  
"Didn't think you were being sneaky did you?" He teased. I blushed and looked down.  
"I..I..ah.." I stuttered.  
"Look Bells, I'm a pretty understanding person. I don't mind if Quil sleeps in there tonight. Just keep the door open for my sake?" He asked. My eyes widened and I knew that the only reason he had been acting this way was because it was had made it made it quite clear on how he wanted Quil and I together. I was more than sure that if it had been Edward he would have _never_ allowed it. He never liked him. I should have listened to him. I nodded and he gave me a gentle smile before turning to go back into his room, but twirled back around remembering something, and looked Quil right in the eyes with a very intense stare. "Oh and Quil, I'd just like to remind you just _how_ thin these walls are. _Very_ thin." He warned as I blushed about seven different shades of red. Quil nodded and my dad turned to his door yelling over his shoulder.  
"Night Quil, Love you Bells."  
"Night dad, love you too."  
"Night Charlie." He shut his door and I shook my head. I looked up at Quil.  
"Weird but I couldn't imagine a better dad." I said as I smiled admirably. Quil nodded and pulled me into my room to my bed, tucking the covers around us. I curled into his side while he wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
"So you and your dad have been becoming closer every since you moved back?" Quil asked.  
"Yeah..." I said hesitantly.  
"You can tell me Bells." He said softly noticing my hesitation. I sighed as his arms pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and began to talk.  
"My mom and my dad always tell me that I was a complete daddy's girl when I was a baby. My mom took me away when I was one and she said I hollered up a fit the whole time away from my daddy." I chuckled sadly and continued. "She even said that when it was time for me to eat, I slapped at what she was feeding me and told here ' daddy do it.'. I don't remember too much of anything from back then but I do remember that I missed my dad like crazy. When I was a little older, like in my toddlers years, he called everyday, sometime more than that. I use to spend every summer out here and I loved it. I got to see my dad, and even Jake, he was my best friend. We even got play married one time." I laughed along with Quil at that. "But when Billy said you may now kiss the bride, we decided it was way to weird and got a divorce." We laughed. "But when I grew older and we moved to Phoenix, I got attached to the sun because I was older and I started to go into my shell when I was a teenager, I didn't want to come to forks and my dad could only rarely come visit because of his job so we sorta grew apart. I still loved him, but we weren't as close." I said as I remembered the pass sadly. "But then I moved back here, and I told you the reasoning behind that, but I can honestly say it was the best decision I have ever made. Me and my dad, we were slowly building up our relationship and I could see that I belonged here. Me and him, we are so much alike, it's crazy." I chuckled while Quil nodded his head in agreement chuckling. "I know now, that me and my dad belong together. We just go together. I mean I love my mom, but sometimes our personalities clash. Not with my dad though...then Edward came." I stopped and Quil stayed quiet as I thought. "I was so consumed in him and then he left and I let no one in, not even my dad. I was a zombie and he was worried, I see that now, but I shouldn't have done that to him. He..He di-din't deserve that." I said as I tried but failed to keep the tears in. I began to cry and Quil pulled me to him.  
"Bells, it wasn't your fault. Like I said, we can't help who we love." He whispered. I shook my head wiping my tears away.  
"No, he had just gotten me back and I just zoned out. I left him. He never deserved what I've put him through." I whispered into his chest.  
"Bella, what matters now is _now_. You guys are close again, and _together._ I wouldn't let anything tear you guys apart, I know how much you ,mean to each other." He promised. I looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly, him returning it.  
"Thank you Quil." I whispered. He smiled back sadly and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you." He replied. I was about to tell him I loved him back, but I felt his body tense and his face go blank as he sniffed the air. He held me tightly and was about to say something when... when we heard it.

The scream.

_**Review would ya!- Asha**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me to know that you could take the time to do so and I was eager to give you the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**ROSES ARE RED,**

**VIOLETS ARE BLUE,**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT,**

**YOU KNOW THIS, NOTHING NEW ;)**

The Scream.

It was my dad. For a moment it was as if time had stopped. As if nothing in the world moved and inch, everything was on pause. All I could register was that my dad was in danger. I don't know why, I just knew that someone had hurt my dad. I felt nothing, nothing but emptiness. Then there was a loud thud. Without a second thought, I jumped up out of my bed and ran as fast as I could towards my dads room. It was like life had paused, only to be slammed into slow motion, every movement slower and precise, like nothing could go fast enough. Like I couldn't get to him fast enough. I made it all the way to the middle of the hallway when two strong arms restrained me.

"No Bella." Quil said sternly.

"No! That's my dad!" I said as I squirmed. By some gracious force, I was able to escape and make it all the way to my dads room barging through the door, the door hitting the wall behind it with a giant bang. The first thing I saw was my dad on the floor, by a wall, bleeding, and grimacing. I whimpered and began to run to him but I was suddenly being pulled behind Quil. He leaned forward and and let a furious growl erupt from his chest causing me to flinch, all the while holding me back surcurledy.

"Now, now. Puppy, we don't want daddy to get hurt now do we?" I gasped and almost immediately began to tremble in fear at the voice I was second afraid of next to Victoria herself. I knew I had to do something, something to save my dad. I needed to save him, he was bleeding vastly. I also knew that Quil would never let me pass him, so I stepped to the side. It took no time at all to locate the source of the voice. I looked straight into the vibrant blood red eyes, that I grew all too familiar with in the secretes of my own nightmares. They didn't come frequently, but when they did... it was of those red eyes that currently starred back at me with such intensity and hatred that it seemed as if they were seeping right into my very soul, that I saw. Only my nightmares hadn't done them justice, they were ten times as terrifying and vibrant than I could ever dream. He watched me just as intently as if he was watching me with some kind of interest with an evil grin spread wide against his face, revealing his shiny pearling white teeth.

"Laurant." I whispered. Never looking away from his eyes. I felt like I was in some sort of sick horror movie starring into his bitter eyes that I had feared every since I had laid eyes on them. The smile on his face widened as he watched me, I assumed he saw the ridged and unyielding fear written all over my face and pouring from eyes and took pride in the fact that it was he that had bestowed it there.

"Isabella." He nodded like we were old friends in the late 1800's. "Sorry to jeopardize this little party you have going on here, but Victoria's wish is my command." He smirked.

"She's dead." I said confidently, hoping that it would make him leave, no such luck. He smirked a knowing smile at me.

"Oh I know. But you see, Victoria and I, we were trying out this whole mating thing. You know, she had quiet the face. Of course she was still in love with James, and our relationship was a little half hearted but beside that she was considered my mate. Now tell me, what kind of mate would I be if I didn't avenge my mate, Isabella?" Quil growled as he said my name. He began to talk to me without moving an inch or even looking my way.

"You know him. How?" He asked. Like him, I never took my eyes away from laurant.

"He was the man I told you about. The one that was in James' coven." I answered quietly still trembling. I flashed back to the moment I had to tell Quil and Sam about why Victoria wanted me. Laurant suddenly frowned.

"Is that all I am Isabella? I was under the impression that you and I were _friends_." He frowned like he was disappointed. My eyes flickered to my dad when he coughed, blood dripping down his chin, I almost broke down just watching. I wanted so badly to run over to that bloodsucking demon and push him out of the way to get my dad, but I knew it wasn't possible. And I hated it.

"Why did you do this to my dad?" I whispered through the fear. His eyebrows raised.

"Well, it seems that your father's sent is very similar to your own and may I say they both are _divined_. I followed your fathers sent because yours my dear was mingled in such a distasteful sent,it was beyond me what that was, so I followed this one first. Too bad he wasn't sleeping like I assumed. Could have been a much quicker process." He said like he was making small talk or something.

"Bella." My dad sighed from where he lay on the floor. He moved and began to inch up into a sitting position using the wall.

"Dad," I gasped and reached my hand out. Quil snarled and stepped in front of my arm.

"Step back Bella." Quil ordered. I did as he said and took a bunch of steps back and Quil phased right in my dads room. I yelped as Quil growled and lounged himself at Laurant. Laurant dodged his attack and the next thing I knew, his face was coming closer and closer to mine as he lounged for my throat. Just as I thought I was about to die, Quil latched on to his shoulder, thus sending Laurant flying into my dads dresser, crushing it. I heard a loud snarl and stepped back while closing my eyes tight. My ears were filled with loud snarls, growls and ripping stone like sounds. I heard a gut wrenching scream and my eyes popped open. It seemed like right after, I was starring at a pile of stone and clothes. I gasped out a strangled sign of relief and took no time at all running for my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled as I crashed beside him pulling his shocked yet pained face into my hands.

"Be-ella. Th-the legends are t-tr=" He tried to say, but I hushed him. I knew that he now knew that all the stories that Billy told at the bonfires, were in all actuality, not stories at all.

"I know dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry daddy." I whispered as I hugged him resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry daddy." I whispered through the tears.

"Bell-ls. St-top that." He whispered. I even felt his weak arm move around me. I was crying so hard latching on to him that I didn't even notice Quil phase back and leave to burn Laurant then come back.

"Bella, he needs help." Quil whispered looking at the gash on my dads side. I was trembling again by now.

"Q-Quil, I-I can't loose him." I cried.

"I-I'm not goin' any...where...Bells." Charlie grunted while he grimaced in pain.

"We can't move him, we-" Quil suddenly stopped talking and whipped his head to the window, growling and immediately standing. I screamed as I saw something jump through the window.

"Calm down Bella, it's me." Came a small voice. I gasped.

"Alice." I gasped as another flash came and Carlisle was then standing next to her with a black bag looking at Quil with worry who was still growling. I came out of my daze and tried but failed to talk evenly.

"Q-quil, it's okay, they're Cullens." I said. He hesitantly looked back at me and nodded, straightening out of his stance.

"I had a vision of you and Charlie, I brought Carlisle. Bella if you don't let him treat him soon, he'll die." Alice whispered loud enough for me to hear. My breath hitched and I looked at Carlisle pleadingly.

"Please, please save him Carlisle." I begged. He nodded and at vampiric speed was in front of Quil, who let him by hesitantly, He kneeled beside him, examining the wound as my dad had passed out again. My tears seemed to have no end as they made their way down my cheeks. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to move him to the bed." He said. I looked down and realized that I was still wrapped around him. I nodded and pulled back as Carlisle carried him to his bed, that I saw was made up with white pads on one side, I realized that it had been Alice who did this. For what felt like the millionth time that night, I shrieked as I heard loud pounding on my front door. Quil put his hands on my shoulder and cheek while he looked into my eyes.

"Shhh, it's just the pack. I'm gonna go let them in okay?" He asked. I nodded and he pressed his lips to mine quickly before dashing out of the room. I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched as Carlisle worked on my dad. I felt the air gust and looked to my right to see Alice standing next to me.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "For everything." She added. I tried to smile at her, but was almost positive that it came out as a grimace.

"I forgive you." I sighed out. She smiled back. Then suddenly looked confused.

"Umm Bella? Why are you hanging out with werewolves?" She asked. I suddenly felt defensive.

"Because those werewolves are family, and one is my soulmate is why." I snapped a little to edgy. She frowned.

"Soulmate? How, you and Ed-"

"No Alice. Me and Edward, nothing. He left me and at first, it hurt like hell, no scratch that, worst than hell. But I know now that it was for the best, I was meant to spend my life with Embry, not Edward. I love Embry more than I could ever love Edward." I said firmly.

"Bella, you know they are dan-" I cut her off.

"If you were about to say dangerous, save your breath because none of them would ever hurt me, and they don't ever even have the _urge_ to." I said. She looked hurt and I felt guilty for a fraction. "Alice, look I know you wouldn't hurt me, but neither would they, they are only dangerous when they need to be." I said. She nodded and then moved away from me just as the pack came bounding in. Jake, Jared, Sam and Embry were floored as they starred at Charlie being treated by Carlisle, while on the other hand Paul was growling at Alice, like there was no tomorrow.

"They're helping." I whispered, causing them all to look at me and gasp. I figured they saw the blood that stained every inch of my clothes and hands, even my face. Or the tears, dried and fresh rolling down my face, as my eyes were probably at an all time new for red and puffy. Jake was the first one to snap back, but could still, only find his voice.

"Bella are you hurt?" I shook my head and Embry was the second one to snap out of his daze, the first to actually and _fully_ brake the daze. He rushed over to me and engulfed my into his arms, not seeming to caring about the blood covering me. He pulled me tight to him as fresh tears rolled down my eyes, I couldn't help but cling to him as they rushed down in a fierce urgency.

"It's okay, every thing's gonna be okay sweetie." He assured me. It was times like this that I _too_ believed he was an older brother. He held me for a few more minuets."He'll be okay Bells." He said as he pulled away and slightly turned me so that I could see Quil, standing there, respecting our brother/sister moment. He knew how close Embry and I had become over time, even closer than Jake and me. Not closer than Quil and I, but I hadn't realized that I had been loving them in different ways until recently. I looked into his warm brown eyes, and somehow they managed to look welcoming even without the help of his facial expression. I panted for breaths as I was crying and he rushed over to me grabbing me in his arms, just holding me tight as I cried. I faintly heard Sam telling the others to go down stairs and wait, and them leaving. I just stood there in Quil's arms crying until I heard it. The faint and barely audible whisper of my dad.

"Bel-ls. I told you I'm not goin' anywhere." He whispered in his rasp voice. I wiped out of Quil's arms and turned to face him, he was conscious, I let a long sigh of relief go. Carlisle was just finishing wrapping his middle and delicately sliding the bloody pads from under him, and was beginning to talk.

"I'll let you two have a moment then, I'll come back and talk to the both of you." He said quietly. I nodded my head and attempted to smile a grateful smile at him, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace as well. He stood up and nodded at me also. I walked sluggishly over to my dads bed and stood there for a second, not sure what to say to him, where to begin. I mean what _could_ I say?

"Come...'ere...Bells." He rasped and I looked up again to see him waving his hand, telling me to come. I nodded and climbed in, snuggling in under his arm, like I used to do when I was little, as I heard everyone leave. I was still crying. He threw his arms around me and I rested my head on him but still trying not to put too much pressure on him at the same time. I sighed, deciding that it was time to talk.

"Dad. I'm sorry, I really am and I didn't mean for you to go through _any_ of this. I never wanted you to be in this world." I said softly. He let out a forced chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" He asked amused. I chuckled too through the tears that had yet to stop falling. "Bells." He started and I noticed that it took him a while trying to talk, I knew it was from the pain in his side and I wanted to tell him to just let me do all the talking, but I knew he would never agree to that. "I, know, the, legends. After that, it, doesn't take, a, rocket, scientist, to figure, out, the rest...and the Cullens." I grimaced.

"Dad, they wouldn't have hurt me, they aren't like other vampires-" I saw him flinch at the word, much like I used to. "They only hunt animals, not humans." I assured him.

"So, that, part. The, treaty, part, was true, too." I nodded though I don't think it was a question. He nodded too.

"St-til-" He started, I cut him off.

"Dad. We'll talk about it when your feeling better. Just... get better." My voice grunted and I looked up at him through wet lashes.

"Bells, for the, last,time, I am not, going, anywhere." He said. I smiled up at him and wiped my face all over again.

"I know dad, but it's my job to worry about you." I smiled while he attempted to chuckle. I looked down. "Dad, I want you to know somethings, and I know your not big on talking about feelings, and neither am I, seeing as we're so much alike, but I need to tell you that I love you. I didn't mean to put you through any of the stuff I did, and I know that here, with you, is where I belong and I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, for getting you into this. I never meant for it to happen. I just hope you can forgive me." I told him quietly.

"Bells, there, is, nothing, to, forgive, you, for. And I love you, more than, anything in the, world, you'll always be, my little girl." He held me a little tighter as I saw a slow single tear roll down his face.

We stayed like that, cuddled together trying to hold each other together, until we heard a slight clearing of a throat. I turned my head to see Carlisle and Alice standing in the door way. I sighed and sat up, taking my dads hand in my hands, nodding in my head. They walked in and stood at the foot of my dads bed.

"Okay, well, I'll give it to you all at a time if that's what you prefer." Carlisle said. I nodded my head, along with my dad and he began again.

"Well. He is bruised in quiet a few places, I am pretty sure that he has at least one cracked rib and the gash on his side has more than likely punctured his spleen, and is causing much more internal damage than letting on." He explained calmly. How was it that I still had tears left!? "It would take months of extensive care with these injuries to recover, if not death, but..." He trailed off. I was suddenly filled with hope.

"But what?" I asked impatient. He looked over at me, warily.

"We have a new addition to our family, and he has a gift." He said still wary. I smiled.

"Are yo telling me that he has some gift related to healing my dad?" I asked him, not being able to smother the hope that layered my voice.

"Yes, he would by no doubt be able to heal him. He is a healer, it's just that..." He still sounded wary.

"What Carlisle?"

"He is _new_ to our... life style." He admitted. I heard Charlie's intake of breath and looked at him. "I do not want to put either of them in that compromise, please understand, but I fret if he does not interfere, Charlie may very well die." He said sadly. I turned my head back to my dad and watched as the shocked and wary expression slowly mingled into that of determination.

"I'm, not, gonna, leave, my, daughter." He said simply. Carlisle nodded.

"Charlie are you sure? He is just a few minuets away and would be able to get here within seconds." He asked my dad. He just nodded as best he could. Just then Quil and Sam, walked in simultaneously. I locked eyes with Quil and I knew I needed him now. I looked at my dad pleadingly once and he just smiled his approval. I leant down a placed a soft kiss on his cheek and let his hand go to slide off the bed. I walked slowly over to Quil and he rapped his arms around me. Sam stepped forward and held his chest out, unknowingly showing his Alpha dominance.

"This healer vampire, you say he is _new_?" He asked with a hard, straight face.

"Yes, he is new to our life style, but he is in control, but cannot stand to be around a large group of active humans, like school for example." Carlisle replied.

"You say he could handle it. If anything goes wrong, we won't hesitate in terminating him...and whoever stands in the way." He said seriously. Carlisle nodded. "With that being said, we stay here, all of the pack, in the room." Sam ordered.

"Yes, that would probably be best. I would have actually recommended it if you hadn't, the scent you wolves project is very strong and... rather _distasteful_ to our kind, and it would drown the human scent in the room down a bit, it already has. Making it less difficult for Nathaniel." Carlisle said. I assumed that _Nathaniel_ was the new addition to the Cullens. Sam nodded his head stiffly, and I could see that he had a hard time being civil with Carlisle. Carlisle too nodded and turned his head to Alice. She was already pulling out a cell phone, calling a number. She held it to her ear and said something too quick for me to hear. The wolves heard it though, that I knew. I could tell just by the way they both tensed up. Sam turned his head towards the door.

"You guys can come up now." He said as if he was talking in a regular face to face conversation. Then all at once, I heard footsteps on the stairs, only audible because multiple steps were being made at the same time. In a flash Embry was be my side, taking my hand, while I was still under Quil's arm. I looked up to him and gave him a small, thankful smile. His grim, serious face turned up from hard, to one of a warm welcoming smile. I then turned to see Paul and Jared come in to take Sam's flanks and then Jacob came in last to stand to the left of Quil and I as Quil was to the right. I was about to ask when this Nathaniel guy was coming, when I saw every wolf in the room go stiff. A moment later there was a soft knock from the door. I looked over a Alice and she nodded at me.

"You can come up, walk a little slower though." She said, I knew that the vampire could hear her from the door. As soon as she said this, Paul, Jared and Sam went to stand closer to my dad, on either side of is bed and Quil backed us into a corner while Jacob and Embry(Who never let go of my hand) followed, stepping slightly in front of us. I looked over to the door just in time to see a blur and then Emmett standing in the door way. He looked my way, maybe sensing my gaze as I looked at him, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Belly, long time no see." He smirked. Despite the circumstances, I chuckled.

"Hey Emmett, nice to see you too." I chuckled. I was surprised that I didn't go into some kind of relapse when I seen the Cullens, it was like they never left, like they were just good friends visiting. That's when I noticed a tall, slender man that looked about 18 standing slightly behind Emmett He had long locks of dark brown hair, and his eyes are what caught me. I hadn't ever seen this color on a vampire before. They were a shade in between Amber and topaz, and vibrant as ever. I now knew why Emmett had come, to restrain Nate if anything happened.

"I would hug you, but you know, didn't expect you would be a dog kinda person Belly." He shrugged. Every werewolf in the room growled.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned. Emmett shrugged, not effected at all. I shook my head.

"Well, I'm not. More like a wolf kind of person, a Wolf girl." I said with a smirk on my face. He hauled into a roar of laughter, even with being in a room full of werewolves, he was still care free.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice said rolling her eyes. He straightened up and looked behind him at the Nate guy.

"You ready Nate?" He asked kind of coldly. I had a feeling Emmett didn't agree with Nate coming.

"Umm, yeah." He said.

"Good, cuz if you hurt Bella, you wont be seeing the light of tomorrow morning. Got it?" He snapped. He nodded.

"Emmett it is not his fault." Alice tried to reason.

"Yeah, whatever Alice, I want Charlie to heal and everything, but I do no agree with him coming so close to Bella, or Charlie for that matter. She's like a sister to me and no matter what you say, even if this all goes smoothly, I will never agree to putting her in any kind of danger, even if it's slight." He said sternly. I felt my heart swell as he said this. I smiled.

"I think I might actually almost like this leech." Embry said from my side. Emmett smirked at him.

"Embry." I hissed. He looked down at my glaring face and frowned.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Agreeable or not, Charlie needs help, we need to do this fast. Nathaniel." Carlisle said as the wolves all tensed again and Emmett walked slowly forward, not letting Nate close to me as he walked. Nate walked slowly up to Carlisle and nodded.

"I'm alright Carlisle." He said, silently telling him he was in control. But I could still the pain on his face. Carlisle nodded and Emmett and him escorted him to my dads side. I was a bit antsy but I knew this needed to be done. Nate pushed his hands out in front of him and what I saw next, astounded me.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!- ASHA**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HOPE TO UPLOAD SOON!**

I peered over Quil's shoulder to see Nathaniel holding his hands toward Charlie as a gold mist swirled out of his hands and slowly crept towards a very wary Charlie. I could tell he was uncomfortable and not at all used to the idea of werewolves and vampires, yet he kept strong. I again felt a surge of guilt run through me knowing I continued to put him through pain and drag him into danger. I loved my dad more than I loved myself and yet even _I_ knew I had a funny way of showing it. I tried to focus on the golden mist that swirled the vampires hands instead of my guilt. It swirled in every direction, bursting through the air like tiny magic bombs. As it grew closer to him, myself and every werewolf in the room grew tenser and I could have sworn I heard my heart thudding a million beats a minute. I think it actually stopped as the golden mist touched Charlie and began to swirl around him. He made a grunting sound and I automatically stepped forward, but Quil held me back as he shot a glance and Carlisle. Carlisle caught it. "He is fine. When Nathan forwards his gift, it is a bit uncomfortable to heal. You can _feel_ yourself healing at impeccable sped and is in the least... uncomfortable." Carlisle breathed almost to low for me to hear, I had to strain my ears just to make out what he was saying. Quil nodded but I just looked straight back to my dad who had a grimace on his face. He moaned in pain and I whimpered, ready to bolt straight for him and make him comfortable. Embry squeezed my hand and shhed me. I had been so caught up in Charlie that I hadn't even notice the golden tint of the mist slowly and gradually lightening. I watched as it went through shades of gold, silver, until it was completely white. I thought that it would stop there but it didn't, it only grew lighter and lighter until I had to look away. Charlie gritted his teeth and grunted as the mist quickly changed into a light. It appeared to be a star in this very room, lighting every inch, every corner of the room. I lifted my arm to my eyes shielding them and saw the guys doing the same. I heard a sizzle and the light grew too much. I closed my eyes as my eyes began to water and in a second, it was gone. Just stopped, not even a mist. Nothing. I looked at Charlie and he looked bewildered and then slowly sat up, just as Nathan took a step back and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeh and crouched in pain. I knew that my dads sent was getting to him and before anyone could say anything Emmett did.

"Nice job Nate, you should probably go now though." He said sternly, and before I could even say thank you, he was gone with a final painful grunt. I wasted no time jetting past Quil, Embry and Jake until I practically tackled Charlie. I patted him all over and placed my hands on his face searchingly as I heard laughing behind me, but I didn't care.

"Are you okay? Does anything still hurt?" I asked frantically he chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. It kind of surprised me, Charlie had never been the one for display for affection, but I wasn't complaining. I squeezed him right back.

"I'm as good as new Bells." He said in his husky voice. I squeezed him a bit tighter and pulled back.

"Dad, I'm so sor-" He gave me a stern look that cut me off instantly.

"Stop it. Bella, none of this is your fault and even if you wont believe me, don't keep apologizing. I will not allow you to continue apologizing for something that is beyond you." He silenced me with his stern voice. I nodded just to satisfy him and he jumped out of bed. I stuck my hand out to help him, forgetting that he was healed and he laughed at me. I blushed and got out of bed and looked around at the room full of shirtless teenage guys that looked well into there twenties. I walked back over to Quil and took his hand and sighed. I looked up at my dad and sighed again.

"I suppose you know everything from the legends right?" I asked knowing that my dad usually attended Billy's bonfires, well at least the ones without the pack meaning, where only pack members, elders and imprints were allowed(which I was just informed existed). He looked around and shuddered then nodded.

"Yeah I'm actually kinda feeling foolish now, it's kind of obvious. The Cullens are the um.. the...vampires that made that treaty thing with the Quileute ...werewolves. Which would obviously be you kids." He said waving his arm around the room blushing. I nodded while Quil chuckled, which caused my dad to look up at him and go stark still. He looked between Carlisle and Quil for about a whole minute going slightly purple.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me for a while and then sighed, the color returning to his face.

"Geez Bells, first you date a vampire and now a werewolf? You're some kind of girl you know that." He said shaking his head as we all laughed at the truth of his words. "Well, I'm sure you all don't want to pilled into my room right now, seeing as it's less than ... decent, right now. So lets all head down stairs so I can properly be introduced to all of you." He suggested and I smiled at him thankfully. He was taking this all in so well. I wouldn't have even drempt to ask for so much understanding. I had underestimated my dad. We began to file out and when I got down stairs there wasn't anywhere to sit so I moseyed on over to Quil's lap and took a seat. My dad was sitting in his trusty arm chair while everyone else was sprawled across the living room. Carlisle was standing in the living room door way looking just a tad uncomfortable. I heard a small thud upstairs and wondered what it was. 30 seconds later, Alice and Emmett were on either side of Carlisle. Charlie looked quite taken aback at the speed of Alice ad Emmett, and I had to remind myself that he wasn't at all used to the unusual ways of the super natural. He shuddered and shook his head then began to speak.

"Alright, Well I know just a few of you so someone should probably get to the um..introductions." He said clearing his throat awkwardly. I took the task as my own seeing as I knew everyone in here, mostly.

"Well dad, um, you know Quil, Embry and Jake." I said pointing while my dad nodded. "The rest of the pack are Paul, Jared and Sam, you know him also." Again he nodded. I then turned to the Cullens. "Then there is Carlisle, Alice and Emmett Cullen." I said as they all nodded and smiled to Charlie, who once again looked more than confused.

"Um, yeah, how did you all get here so quick, aren't you supposed to be like in L.A.?" He asked. Alice took the liberty of answering him.

"Well, Charlie as you know, we're um, we're vampires and some of our kind have special gifts." She explained. Charlie looked a bit pale but okay.

"What kind of gifts?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, Edward can read minds, My Jasper can feel and influence the emotions of others. And I can see the future, of course it's subjective though." She explained. To my surprise Charlie laughed. I looked at him warily thinking he had finally lost it but he was quick to explain as everyone was starring at him as if he were crazy too.

"Edward Cullen can read minds." He laughed out. " The things I've thought about that kid while he was around." He laughed some more. "He's heard all of it." I couldn't help but laugh too at his logic. Soon everyone in the room was laughing at him. He sobered up and waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Alice, please continue." He said. Alice nodded and continued.

"Well, I saw two visions. One was of Laurant attacking you and the second of a crying Bella holding you while you were clearly hurt, and then the vision disappeared. I see now that was mainly because of the werewolves, seeing I can't see them." She added annoyed. "I told Carlisle that you needed help or you would die and we ran here as quick as we could." She finished. He looked a bit confused.

"Ran?" He questioned.

"That's another thing we can do." She said and the next thing I knew Charlie was yelping, Paul was growling taking a step away from Alice, as she was suddenly right besides Charlie. "We can run at impeccable speeds." She smiled innocently back at my dad. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Okay, now tell me what I really want to know. Why the Hell was this Laurant character in my house in the first place." He said. Quil squeezed my sides and I looked down into his deep brown eyes, slowly losing myself in them while slowly finding my confidence. I sighed and began from the beginning, from James.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

By the time I was done, Billy had come, along with Sue and were both finishing off the little details that my story didn't really involve. My dad had taken it alright, never really completely freaking out. I curled up into Quil's side as we all watched my dad continue to digest all of this in his head, and if I know my dad, he's more than likely still digesting the imprinting thing, rather than others. Alice is the one that interrupted the silence in the room first.

"Well, we must be going now, Jasper is waiting at our old house." She told mostly me. I nodded.

"Are you leaving for good?" I asked her, not sure how I felt about that.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, sure come over anytime tomorrow, I'll more than likely be here." I told her quietly as all the guys shifted, I knew they didn't want me alone with any vampires and there was more than likely to be two or more wolves here all day tomorrow. She nodded and smiled.

"Oh and um Charlie, Emmett and I salvaged what we could of your room. The only thing that's still there is your broken dresser. I put towels down where the blood was, but I didn't attempt to clean it, I'm sorry."

"Umm, thanks Alice, that's a big help, you too um..Emmett." He answered with an wary smile, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable with the last little bit of what she said. She smiled and Emmett said no problem. Carlisle said his good byes while Emmett simply said later Bellsy and they were off. Every person in the room clearly relaxed at their departure, and as guilty as it made me feel, I did too. Being away from them for so long and around Jake, Quil and Em, it made me less comfortable around them. It was like the piece of my instinct that told me to get away from them, that I had so stupidly pushed away all those months ago, was back and in full force. Sam had just got up to take Billy home and Paul and Jared were right behind him, ready to go on patrol as the rest of us sat, not really knowing what to say. Finally Charlie ran his hands over his face and and sighed as Sue sat on the arm of his arm chair, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"Well, kids, I'm beat. It's 3 in the morning, I know you guys have to be too. You guys know where the stuff is, your welcome to it but I'm going to bed." He said gruffly. He had been through so much today. I got up as he did and went to give him a long and tight hug. He hugged me back just as tight and after a while we pulled back.

"Goodnight daddy." I whispered and his face visibly softened at me calling him daddy. Before tonight, I hadn't called him that sense I was ten.

"Night princess." He whispered back. I almost started crying. He called me that my whole childhood. I pulled him into one more tight hug before he took Sue's hand and they left to his room. I sighed and let my shoulders fall with the stress of the day. Quil walked up to me and pulled me into his warm chest and told me that everything is fine now while he rubbed my back and I clung onto him like a lifeline. I didn't even notice that Embry had left until he came bounding in with tons of blankets and pillows and Jake came from down the stairs with their pajama pants and threw a pair to Embry as he said thanks and set a extra pair down on the couch, I assumed they were for Quil. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, get all this off me." I said looking down at my bloody clothes and for the first time it really registered in my head that I was covered in dried blood. I swallowed back the bile in my throat and tried not to throw up all over Quil.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd freak, go get cleaned up." He told me with a sympathetic smile on his face. I nodded and rushed upstairs to shower and change.

The shower was really quick and I was in new clean pjs with my hair pulled up in no time. I walked down stairs and saw the guys talking quietly while they all lay in blankets on the living room floor. I smiled at them, it had been so long sense I had them all in my life. I had missed Em and Jake like there was no tomorrow. Jake and Embry were laying closer together as they talked about something I couldn't hear as Quil watched the celling in awe, probably thinking about something. I smiled at myself and ran into the room jumping, actually _jumping_ on Jacob and Embry. I know that they heard me coming but couldn't tell I was going to jump on them so they let out tiny yells of surprise when I landed on them. I laughed at them and brought them both into a giant hug.

"I missed you guys so much." I told them honestly. They chuckled and hugged me back.

"We missed you too Bells." They said in unison. We hugged a second longer and I got up to go lay with Quil who was watching us with an amused smirk on his face. I chuckled and snuggled into his side, under his covers. I sighed into him and let my eyes droop, I was pretty exhausted, I mean a lot has happened in the last couple of hours of my life... Wow I was really beginning to hate vampires. I heard all three guys laugh and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see what they were laughing at.

"We do too Bells." Quil said still chuckling. Oh! Did I say that aloud?

"Did I just say that aloud?" I asked aloud this time. Quil just chuckled as Jake answered.

"Yeah, you did Bells, but it's all good cuz we all hate them too."

"Though I never really would have thought I'd ever hear _you_ say that." Embry added with a chuckle, I giggled too and snuggled back into Quil as he kissed my forehead softly.

"You really should sleep Bells." He whispered. I was much too exhausted to even _think_ about protesting so snuggled further into his side and he wrapped his arms around me like every night. As I drifted off, I could barely make out him whispering goodnight to me.

XxXxXxxXxxxxxXXxXaxXxXxxXxxx xxx

I fluttered my eyes to the sound of two loud yawns and grumbling. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Quil rubbing his eyes.

"It rrreeally hasssn't been that looong ch-charlie." I heard Jake saying. I yawned a small yawn and looked over Quil. My dad was poking Jake with his foot and Jake was grumbling as Embry yawned and stretched. I could smell the light sent of pasta and garlic and wondered where it was coming from.

"Oh yeah right! If it wasn't for you guy's breathing I would have thought you were all dead." My dad scuffed as he looked my way and smiled victoriously. "Bells! Finally! I thought you all were in commas." He said still smiling. I sat up and smiled back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've all been out for half the day!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"What time is it?" Quil asked while he too sat up. Charlie rolled his head.

"Oh I don't know...3 o'clock!" He said. My eyes widened. It _must_ have been a long night. I've _never_ slept so late. Quil whistled while Embry and Jake snorted.

"Oh you'd be surprised how late we've slept before, three o'clock is nothing." Embry waved his hand getting to his feet, Jake following suit. Quil stood next, grabbing my hand to hoist me up too. Just then Sue came in chuckling and with a wooden spoon stained with red in her hand. Charlie went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist smiling. It really did make me feel warm inside when I saw them together. They had been together for some time now and I could easily pinpoint the differences. He was so lonely before her, he always threw himself into work, never truley happy. Now that he has Sue, he's like a whole different person. He's a much happier person now, and I have Sue to thank.

"Thank you for waking everybody for me Charlie. I made lunch, who's hungry?" She asked smiling. In about three seconds, all three guys were gone. Me and Sue laughed while Charlie looked astonished.

"Well, I could have just said that, would have been a much quicker process." Charlie inquired. I laughed and nodded, so did Sue. They both turned and walked into the kitchen and I sighed and followed. I had a feeling today would be okay. Or maybe that was hope...

**A/N: PLEEEASEE REVIEEEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, You already know this, Nothing new**

It had been a couple of days after the laurant, Cullens fiasco and I had delayed the Cullen's meeting thing for a while. Mainly because Quil was moving in his new place today and we had been working all week, leading up to this. From packing his things to signing papers, we'd done it. The pack and Charlie had just got done moving most of the stuff, (as in the little he had in his bedroom and some furniture which consist mostly of what he bought, and some of which I surprised him with, dodging all protest of his telling him that it was my 'girl friendly' right to add something into his house.) Which by the way was beautiful. It was a brown and tan, cabin like house that just screamed home for some reason. I had instantly fell in love with it the first time I saw it. Quil had told me that the only reason he had even got it, was because gramps' friend had owed him for some reason and was trying to get rid of the house anyways seeing as his wife had passed away and the house held too many reminders of her to handle so he was more than willing to pass it over to Quil for not even half of his savings. Other wise, he'd be in the La Push lodge apartments. Not that there was anything wrong with that, especially when your only 18.**(In this story, Quil is 18, Embry is 17, and Jake is 16 while Bella is 18 also).**  
"Ugh!" I huffed as I tried to straighten the picture of Quil, Em and I in the living room. It just wouldn't go straight for some reason. No matter how hard I tried, it always fell limp! UGH! I felt two warm arms rap around my waist and I was brought back into a warm chest. I immediately calmed down and leaned into Quil's embrace tilting my head back onto his shoulder while he rested his head on mine. I breathed in his woodsy sent, getting as much as I could before we would have to move.  
"You okay?" He asked. I smiled. I turned around in his arms and hugged him as he hugged me back, squeezing me to his warm and shirtless chest as I melted into him. I leaned up a tiny bit and gave him a chiseled kiss on his smooth lips. I smiled into it and he smiled back at me.  
"Just fine now." I said as I laid my head on his chest as he brought me a little closer. I knew now that I had been falling in love with Quil for a while without knowing it, but it was still hard to believe we had only been together for a little over a week. I felt so deeply for him, and I was always uncomfortable when he was gone, or I had to go home. Sam said it was the imprint, refereeing to the being away from each other and everything, plus he said that our feelings would become much stronger, much faster than others. The scary part was, I didn't mind. Something deep inside me knew that Quil would never leave me, knew that he was all I would ever want and I accepted everything, faced every bump head on because in the long amount of time that it took me to realize it, I still realized that I loved Quil with my everything. I had never loved anyone the way I loved him and I never would. No one could compare to my Quil, and by some ridicules, insane reason, he felt the same for me.  
"Good." He smiled and pulled away to take my hand, leading me into the crowded living room. The whole pack was here, plus Charlie and Sue. Speaking of the two love birds, they stood as we entered the room, smiling softly at us, hand in hand and came to give Quil and I their goodbyes as they were going to dad's. I told my dad that I'd stay over Quil's if that was okay with him, and he was all to excited to accept. My dad seemed a bit wary but agreed non the less. Sam and Jared had excused themselves right after them, saying they had imprints to attend to. They both hugged me, while kissing my cheek and gave Quil a 'man hug'. When everyone had left it was just Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil and I. Quil went to sit on the couch and pulled me to his lap, as I plopped my feet up on Em.  
"So... I live alone, I have no imprint, and I'm fucking lonely, what the hell are we going to do now?" Paul asked out of no where. I laughed at him and shook my head. Paul and I had become good friends every since we met. He always had me laughing or smiling. He was a great guy. A great guy with a temper, a bad temper at that, but he always seemed to control it when I was around.  
"We could watch a movie?" Jake suggested. We all shot that down, it was too boring, we had been working all day. We each sat quiet for a minuet, trying to think of something to do. When suddenly Paul shot up beaming like he'd just saved the world.  
"I haven't phased in a minute, let's go for a run!" He suggested with a huge grin on his face, like it was the best idea in the world. We all stared at him like he was mental and his mood finally took a damper.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Did you happen to forget that Bella, a very _human_ Bella is with us?" Em asked him slowly like he wouldn't understand if he went any faster. Paul relaxed his muscles and rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"_No_, I didn't. She can ride on Quil's back." He suggested. The boys all said no at once but the idea made me really excited. I jumped up from Quil's lap and beamed at them.  
"Come on guys! That sounds really fun!" I said, while Paul beamed and came to my side, putting his arm around my shoulder, ignoring Quil's threatening growl.  
"Yeah! Fun! She'll be fine." He said. Em just looked at me like he always does when I'm around or talks about them as wolves. He looked highly confused yet awed. I decided now was the time to uncover the reasoning behind this stare that I got more out of Sam and Jared than anyone else.  
"What?" I asked. He shook his head and said nothing. I sighed while rolling my eyes. "Em, I've seen each and everyone of you look at me like that at least twice, and you guys usually look that way when I'm around Quil while he's a wolf. What gives?" I asked. He sighed.  
"It's just the way you act around us when we're phased." He said. I looked at him expectantly. He sighed again and looked at Jake for help.  
"Well, you're very..._comfortable_, around us in wolf form. You act like we're still human or whatever." Jake said.  
"_Okayyy_." I said slowly still not seeing the point. "You guys are the same, just a lot hairy or what ever. Why should /i treat you different?" I asked expectantly. They all looked at me in awe.  
"So you really aren't afraid?" Paul asked, with his arm still around me.  
"No, why would I be?" I asked. They looked even more awed so I looked at Quil for an explanation, but he was worst than the rest, he looked..._proud_.  
"The others, I mean the other imprints..." Em said recovering. "They're... afraid of us in wolf form." He said a bit hesitantly. I stared at him wide eyed, and mouth a gape. He couldn't possibly be serious. "I mean yeah, they've rode Sam and Jared before once or twice, but they've always disliked it and they never touch them in wolf form. To be honest they huddle away from them. You're different. You seem to _like_ being around us." He said still in awe. I snapped out of my daze and nodded.  
"I mean it's not like your any different. Like I said, a little furrier, but I can tell you're still you. I love you guys I would never be afraid of you." I said looking into all four of their eyes. And I meant it. Even Paul. We hadn't known each other very long but I was already seeing him as a brother. They all grinned at me and before I knew it, I was being engulfed in four different sets of huge muscular arms.  
"_Awww_, we love you too Bells." Paul said as I giggled. When they let go I grinned. "So can we go for a run now?" I asked hopefully. All of them but Paul sighed and flopped back on the couch.  
"Aww Please?" I begged. Em and Jake looked like they were thinking about it but Quil looked dead set. So I pulled away from Paul and sat back on Quil's lap, taking his face into my hands and bringing my lips to softly linger on his. I moved my head to the left a little and then the right, rubbing our lips together very softly then I leaned in all the way and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back a little so that our lips were still brushing together as I talked. His eyes were visibly softer, just what I wanted.  
"_Please_ baby?" I asked with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. He sighed and leaned in to kiss me again.  
"Okay." He said. I squealed and hugged him to me as I kissed him one more time. When I pulled away Paul started clapping so I looked up at him and he had a very impressed expression on.  
"Damn girl! You're good!" He exclaimed. We all laughed at him and I jumped up pulling Quil with me. We all left out of his back door. Quil's house was almost completely surrounded by the forest, the reason the guys liked it so much. All they had to do was walk out the back door and they could phased. Which is what they all did as I turned on the porch to give them some privacy. Quil let out a tiny bark to let me know it was okay to turn around and I turned around and smiled at my wolves. The four of them were all lined up sitting down. I smiled and walk straight up to Quil and rubbed his massive head in between my hands as he leaned further into my hands and rubbed his head against mine. I smiled and leaned into him, still rubbing his fur. I smiled and pulled away, but not before I leaned in and left a soft kiss on his muzzle. I stepped back and saw the rest of the guys looking at me with their heads slightly tilted and looking awed. Again.  
"What?" I asked. Paul barked dismissively and came trotting over to me. He poked my back with his nose as Quil laid down, they wanted me to get on Quil's back. It wasn't like this was new, I knew what to do. I had rid on Quil more than once. I chuckled and turned around and pet Paul on his head. I then went to go sit on Quil's back. I had to jump a bit, I mean the guy was huge, like bigger than a horse big, literally. Em nudged me up as I slid on and I kissed his head in thanks as he gave me one of those tongue out of the side of his mouths, giant, goofy wolf smiles. I laughed just as Jake came and tackled Em to the ground playfully. Em got up and jumped at him as Jake ran away. I was laughing so hard I almost fell off again, Paul nagged forward to push me back up and I smiled at him and pat his head while giving him a kiss to the head.  
"Thank you. You're a very good doggie." I giggled out. He growled low in his chest as he turned around but I could tell he was being playful. Meanwhile Jake and Em had stopped chasing each other and were on their backs doing that barking/laughing thing. It only made me laugh more, even Quil was laughing his barky laugh. I held onto his fur securely and placed myself were as I knew I wouldn't fall off.  
"Okay, I'm good baby." I told Quil. He tilted his massive furry head and stared at me with his eye for conformation. I smiled, leaned forward holding on tight, and nodded to him. He nodded and turned around and we were off. This was nothing like riding with Edward, it was so natural, it was like I was meant to ride him. Like it was second nature. It felt ... _right_. I was never once for a second scared, it was always excitement or contentment, and as of now, it was both. Riding on the guys was the single most fun thing I could think of. Quil was jumping over fallen trees and bushes, swerving in and out of trees, doing tricks with the guys, and even climbing and jumping off rocks, aka miny mountains. It was fantastic. Quil knew that I had basically aced, riding him and he had learned a couple of days after my first ride, that he didn't have to hold back with me. I remember the first time I had truly made him believe me when I tell him not to hold back. It was about the third time I had rid him and he had leapt over a fallen tree and I would have hit my arm that was flying about on a tree branch, but instead I put my other arm up and caught the branch with both hands. I was tossed back, and I used all my strength to pull me up onto the branch. By time Quil looked back, I was sitting on the branch grinning like an idiot. The guys had just now stopped talking about it. Since then Quil admitted that he had no reason to hold back and tried to avoid me riding him at any cost, that's why getting him to let go right now was such a great accomplishment. I laughed the whole way to our meadow. The one where the pack had their meetings at when they needed to be phased. It was right in the middle of the Forks and La Push cross line. Quil had brought me here once before. Just to get away from the moving and the pack, and everything. We arrived at the meadow and I saw Em trotting past us. I smirked, and let out a laugh as I jumped from Quil's back to Embry's. He yelped in surprise as I grabbed on to his fur. I laughed so hard, this time I really did fall off. I fell to the meadow ground laughing and laughing, until I had tears in my eyes. I faintly heard the guys laughing their wolf laughs too. Then all of sudden I felt something slimly run across my cheek. I screamed and opened my eyes to see Quil licking me. I screamed and bat him away, only for him to come back right away, licking away. I laughed and swat but soon all of the guys were licking me. I screamed and got up to run. I ran away from them only for my jacket to be lifted up, halting me mid run. I screamed as Jake swung me around with his large teeth planted in my jacket. When I landed, I turned to him mocking anger.  
"Oh you're just playing tough cuz your a wolf. I could _SOOO_ take you on as a human." I teased, and the next thing I knew, Jake and Paul were phasing and slipping their shorts on. I yelped and ran away.  
"I was lying! I was lying! I can't take you on human! White flag!" I screamed/ laughed.  
"Oh there's no getting out now sweetie!" Jake Laughed as I felt an arm go around my waist and lift me off the ground. He swung me around until I landed in Paul's arms, who immediately started to tickle me. I screamed and thrashed and finally cut loose. I laughed while I ran over to Quil, who was still in wolf form, laughing at us. I ran under his legs, kneeling, holding onto his leg.  
"Quil! Help me!" I yelled at him, which made him laugh harder, but he nodded his head. Just as Paul and Jake were about to tackle Quil and I had laid down with my face in my folded arms under Quil, we heard a throat being cleared. I turned my head to where the sound came from and gasped. Paul and Jake turned and crouched, growling. While Em, stood in front of us growling very menacing. If I hadn't known it was him I would be scared shitless. While on the other hand Quil had practically lowered his whole body onto mine, growling just as menacing, if not worst, as Em. Standing in a perfect line formation was the entire Cullen clan, and I do mean _entire_. There he stood staring at me and Quil, mouth a gape, eyes as big as saucers, like he had been looking that way for a while. But when He saw Quil lower himself and growl, he too growled, which caused Em to snap at the air in front of him, warningly. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and he breathed in heavenly, straightening from his slight crouch. When I tore my eyes from him, I glanced at the rest of them. They all looked completely shocked out of their minds, even Emmett and Alice who had seen me with the guys before. I guess in wolf form was another story. As the guys continued to growl and I continued to stare, Carlisle took it upon himself to clear the air.  
"We mean no harm, we heard Bella's scream and came right away." He said. Jake straightened up and took his Beta status in to effect.  
"How long have you been there?" He asked harshly.  
"A while, you all seemed pretty wrapped up, you didn't notice us so I thought now was a good time to let our presence known." He said. Paul growled, but it seemed like it was directed more towards himself than the seven vampires in front of us.  
"How the _hell_ did we not notice them." He murmured.  
"Our scents are light from the river we crossed, coming from hunting, plus we were a bit surprised at the sight before us when we arrived. We were quiet literally frozen in place." He said. Paul shook his head like that didn't matter and he should have noticed them some way. I sighed and turned around on the ground so that Quil and I were stomach to stomach. I heard a growl and knew exactly who it came from and ignored it as all the guys answered it with a growl of their own. I brought my hands up to Quil's, growling muzzle as his teeth were exposed and heard a few gasp, okay more than a few, six gasp and one growl. He looked down, now halting his growling as his expression, visibly softened. His nose was pressing to chin we we're so close.  
"I can get up now sweetie." I said softly. And que another round of gasps. He looked indecisive, and whimpered, but I just pet his head and he let out a sigh and got up. I stood up just to lay back on the ground when I stood. He didn't need to do anything, I knew what he wanted. I climbed on his back quickly and looked at the frozen again vampires as he rose.  
"Bella." I heard him whisper. Quil growled at him and I sighed.  
"Hello Edward." I said confidently. He didn't seem to be able to say anything back so I left it at that. Over coming my depression over him, I had looked at the picture in whole and realized that what he did to me, what he _said_ to me was seemingly unforgivable. I would never tell Quil _exactly_ what he said to me, he would start the first ever vampire, werewolf war within seconds of receiving the information.  
"Damn Bellsy, I knew you were comfy with the pups but I didn't know you were _that_ comfy." Emmett said, still looking bewildered. The guys growled as he said pups and even I was a little ticked at that, but this was Emmett, and no one would or could stop him from saying what he wanted.  
"Emmett, they are not _pups_, and I don't know what your talking about." I said.  
"He's talking about you running around a field, rough housing with werewolves, and half of them not even in human form." Rose said a bit edgy. I sighed. She too spoke what she wanted.  
"Well yes Emmett, I _am_ quiet _comfy_ with them. Comfier than running around a field with seven vampires." I said smoothy. They all looked shocked at what I had just said, all but Emmett.  
"Touché." He said with a smirk. I smiled back. I always knew it was a reason for him being my favorite Cullen.  
"But you really aren't afraid? I can't detect one single ray of fear from you at all." Jasper wondered.  
"No Jasper, why would I be afraid? It's not like they would hurt me." I answered truthfully.  
"Bella you don't know that, they are very unpredictable, you shouldn't be that close to them." Edward suddenly said, snapping out of his daze. At this all four of the guys growled furiously, and I was just as pissed. I saw Jasper flinch from the corner of my, probably from all of our anger being thrown at him.  
"And what right do you have to tell me what to do?" I snapped. As they all looked at me surprised. I mean I knew why, I _never_ stuck up for myself around Edward, and now was as good a time as any to start. I was a changed girl now and he'd just have to live with it.  
"I-I" He mumbled.  
"Was that a none I heard? I think it was. And what if they _were_ a danger to be around? What would you care? You never loved me in the first place right? I was just entertainment for all of you, a toy correct? So why in God's name would you give a rat's ass about what happens to me?" I snarled at him. Everyone including Edward and the guys were staring at me wide eyed except Quil, who was growling so hard, my body vibrated, with his teeth exposed toward Edward as he realized he had said those things to me. Oh shit. He was _not_ supposed to know about that. I quickly jumped off his back and ran to stand in front of him.  
"Bella you might want to keep you distance from him right now." Paul warned as Jake came forward to grab me. I raised my hand to him as Edward told me to move. I shot him a menacing glare and turned back to my growling mate. I slowly took a step forward and he whipped his head to see me. He took a step back probably not wanting to hurt me, but I just shook my head and stepped forward. I slowly wrapped my hands in his fur and pet it, slowly and softly as he slowly stopped growling and leaned in a bit. I stepped closer and brought the side of my face to his and he nuzzled his head into my hair as I whispered to him.  
"Phase back." I told him as I took a step back. He looked at me in the eye, letting his guard down to just stare at me and his massive frame started to vibrated and shimmer as he phased back. Quickly slipping his cut offs on and immediately taking me into his arms, barring his head in my hair as I settled my head on his chest. "I'm fine Quil." I whispered. He sighed and held me for a second before he pulled back to look me in my eyes. I smiled softly and nodded. He smiled a half smile and kissed my forehead. Just as a growl echoed through the meadow. Quil snarled and looked dead at Edward.  
"Word of advise: Shut the hell up before I rip your fucking head off." He snarled. Edward snarled back and I put a reassuring hand on Quil's chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing me back closer to him. I grabbed his hand and led him over to where Jake, Paul and Em where all standing. I looked up and saw that yet again, every one of the Cullens were staring at me a gape. I ignored it and looked straight at Alice who was still staring at me flabbergasted.  
"That day, you said you wanted to talk to me, I've been a little busy. So now we're both here, might as well get it over with." I said. She looked taken aback that I was talking to her and shock her head and nodded.  
"Oh, um, yeah. I mainly wanted to talk to you in a bit more _personal_ area, about how you were when we left and after, and how your doing now..." She trailed off. I sighed and looked down, rubbing my free hand over my face.  
"You might want to sit down because it's a long story." I grumbled. I sat down on the dry grass, while pulling Quil with me. He wrapped his arms around me as he took a seat next to me, I had told Quil and Em some of this, well most of it leaving out exactly what Edward told me, and they were pretty heated about it, so Quil knew exactly what it would take out of me to tell my story again. Em sent the vampires a warning glance and grumbled deep in his chest before turning slowly and trotting over to where Quil and I sat. He laid down to the side of me and placed his huge head in my lap, sighing. I smiled a little at him and began petting his head as the Cullens looked shocked by our comfort in each other. Paul and Jake sat somewhat in front of us with their knees up, arms crossed on top of them, watching the vampires closely, just in case. I sighed and began my story rubbing Embry's head as he closed his eyes in satisfaction, and Quil tightened his grip around me.  
"I was crushed and despondent when he left me in the woods that day. The things he said to me are not worth repeating but they are worthy of being deemed unforgivable. I have never been more despondent than in that moment, but I still tried to follow him. I trudged, and trudged through the cold and rain, continuously tripping and falling but I never found him and on the last time I fell, I didn't have the will or strength to get up. I couldn't move and I just laid there, not thinking, not feeling just being their. I most likely would have died right there from hypothermia if it wasn't for Sam. The Alpha of the pack and Jared and Paul who went searching for me after Charlie couldn't find me. Sam found me there, I don't remember much.." I trailed off, but Paul picked up in an angry, defeated tone.  
"I saw it all through the pack link, you were pale and you could tell you were freezing your lips were even fading from pink to purple, but it was like your brain didn't register it. You weren't shaking or anything, yet your breaths were shallow like you were sleep but you were talking. When Sam phased out, we thought that you were dying, but when he phased back. We saw that when he picked you up, you were whispering 'He left.' over and over, I didn't even know you and it was a sad sight." He sighed. I closed my eyes and sighed. Em licked my cheek and I giggled, smiling at him while he sent me a wolfy one back. I sighed again and continued, looking at my lap.  
"After that I was pretty much what you'd call catatonic. I don't really remember much of those couple of months except school, work, and trying to keep Charlie sane. I mean what else could I do? The only family I knew had suddenly fell off the edge of the earth. Anyways that all changed the day I brought those motorcycles to Jake." I said grinning at him as he grinned back at me. "I wanted Jake to help me fix up some old bikes and he did. Thus God sent me my best friend." I chuckled as did Jake. "We spent everyday together and were as close as best friends could get. Then Jake phased and had to stay away from me, so he wouldn't hurt me and I didn't understand what was going on. I got through it though. Only because Em and Quil just so happen to be walking home in the rain and I decided to give them a ride home. They were my safe harbors and I began to love each of them just as much as Jake. We were practically inseparable. When you saw one of us, the other two was not far behind." I chuckled as Em and Quil nodded. U sighed sadly and continued. "Then Em phased and I lost all hope. I thought that everything was being taken away from me, and that it had to be me that made people leave, something had to be wrong with me but Quil was there and for once I never doubted that he would leave me, not even for a second." I said looking up at him as he smiled softly at me. "He took care of me and never let me loose hope. I didn't realize that I was falling in love with him until one night it just popped up and I realized what all my feelings meant. Though with me, bad luck is my middle name and just before I could him this Victoria found us on the beach." They all let out horrified gasps, but I just kept going. "I thought that maybe I could save Quil somehow, but just like always, he ended up saving _me_. That was the day Quil phased, right there in front of me and I realized everything was true. The rest of the pack came and they killed her. That's also the day Quil and I finally got introduced to the magical thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf and their mate meet for the first time after the wolf phases. I was that soul mate, and Quil was that wolf. Though just as soon as thought my life couldn't get any better, when I thought that I had everything I needed, when I got Jake and Em back, here comes the rest of the pack. Just an addition to my uncharacteristic luck. I could resent you guys for leaving but I can't. Not when it brought me an even bigger, loving family. I couldn't think of a better one. I've got Gramps, who is Quil's grandfather who I love to bits and pieces. An amazing baby brother." I said as Em rolled his eyes at the _baby_ part of that. "a new big brother." I said looking at Paul who grinned at me. "And what person could ever live without a best friend? Someone who you have a bond with that no one will ever understand?" I said. Looking a Jake who smiled softly at my words. "Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and the rest of the pack, I don't know what I'd do without them. And to top it all off, I get the most amazing in ever sense of the word soul mate." I said lovingly looking up at Quil. He smiled back and gave me a soft peck on my lips. I staid like that for a moment looking up a Quil. I finally tore my gaze away from him and looked at the Cullens. They all had hurt, yet understanding expressions on, all except Edward, who looked in deep pain.  
"I'm...So..so-" He began, like he would be in tears if such a thing was possible, but I cut him off.  
"I forgive you. I don't know if I should, but I do. No matter how you did, I'm glad you left. If you hadn't of left, I would have never found my family and my soulmate and I wouldn't trade them for anything. So I don't want any of you to apologize to me, because I'm okay, more than okay actually. I wouldn't change one thing in my life right now, and if you hadn't of left, I would have never been this happy, so...don't apologize. I'm happy." I said truthfully. The guys all smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back.  
"Thank you Bella." I heard Esme say. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "For telling us everything. Thank you for everything, you're a great person I hope you have the best life. You deserve it." She said solemnly. I smiled warmly at her, I wanted to hug her and tell her that she would always be in my heart, but I had a feeling Jasper felt it and hoped that he would make sure she knew just how I felt.  
"Thank you Esme." I smiled at her and Alice stepped forward a little and smiled sadly at me.  
"Good Bye Bella, we'll never forget you. We love you and Esme was right, you do deserve to be happy. We wish you the best." She said as the rest nodded their agreements. I smiled at everyone of them as they all turned to leave, all but Edward. He stared at me sadly and whispered to me as Quil tightened his hold on me.  
"I'll always love you." And he was gone. I sighed sadly and stared after them. That was the last time, I'd ever see the vampires, I'd once thought family. The last time Forks Washington would ever see the Cullens.

**A/N: HELLO! PLEASE REVIEW, AND ILL DO MY BEST AT GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UP REALLY QUICK! SOOOO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I laughed as we; Em, Quil and I walked down the beach. Em had just pushed Quil in the water and I was currently laughing my ass off. Quil laughed and began to run after Em as he ran down the beach screaming 'you're gonna have to be faster than that id you wanna catch _me_ dear Quily!'. I watched them laughing as Quil tackled Em from behind sending them both tumbling, when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the guys and looked to my side. I expected to see one of the guys or something but in stead I saw Angela Webber and Ben Chancey from Forks high. I beamed at them and pulled Ang into a warm hug.

"Ang! Ben! How are you guys?" I asked excitedly, they were practically the only friends I had from Forks, well the only real friends.

"Good, a little better now, that I've saw you! It's been a while Bella!" Angela said looking at me.

"Yeah Bella, you look happy. I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy. Not even...in junior year." Ben added, I knew what he was talking about though and even though I was over Edward, he didn't know that and I respected him for being so considerate.

"Well, that's cuz I am Ben." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We all sat down and talked for a minute, just getting back in touch when Ben looked over my shoulder.

"Who are they Bella?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder at them and smiled. I was glad they were back, I have this insane super power to miss people in short intervals. I smiled softly at him. "That's Em and Quil my friend and Boy friend." I smiled. Ang gaped at me when I said boyfriend.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" Ben asked. I was about to answer but Angela beat me to it.

"Obviously it's the guy that's wet." She said. Quil was still wet from being pushed in the water. I looked at her in amazement.

"How did you know that?" I asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Well not that the other guy isn't hot, but girls tend to stray away from guys that look like them. And he looks a lot like you. Same eyes and everything." She said. They were almost to us when I looked at Embry. He did have the same eyes as me, I mean we had always knew that we looked somewhat alike, we joked that we were siblings in another life. I shrugged dismissively.

"Huh." I said as Quil and Embry sat at my side, both placing a small kiss on my cheek. Quil throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hello." Quil said to Ang and Ben.

"Hi, you must be Quil. I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend Ben, we're friends of Bella's." She said. He smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." He said while I leaned into him.

"Embry." Em said as he shook both their hands."

We sat on the beach for a while just talking about who knows what, laughing at the craziest things and having a good time so to speak. You know until it got dark.(roll eyes here). We all said our goodbyes and Quil, Em and I walked to Em's house, Quil's car was there. We were walking up the drive way laughing together when Quil and Embry stiffened a bit. I looked at them and kept walking, I had seen my dads cruiser in the drive way and I wanted to see what he was doing here. We walked into the living room and I knew why the guys had tensed. I could just make out yelling in the kitchen. We looked at each other and went further into the house to hear.

"Seventeen Years Lisa! You think I didn't have the right to know!" I heard Charlie yell and we took off towards the kitchen.

"I was hurt!" She yelled back in a tearful voice. We bust in to see Charlie on his knee's crying and Lisa staring at him with sorrow filled eyes, tears running down her face and her hands covering her sobbing mouth. Embry rushed over to comfort her and I went to my dad.

"Dad? What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked getting to my knees and rubbing his back. My dad never cried. Ever. He looked up at me and began to cry harder. He put his head onto my shoulder and pulled me to him sobbing and apologizing for nothing. I was really scared now. Em and Quil came over to me.

"Charlie, man are you alright?" Embry asked concerned. Everyone was. Never once had I seen my dad cry. His head whipped up and his expression became dead as he starred at Embry crying harder.

"I'm so sorry Embry. I'm so sorry. I never knew. I never knew." He wept. Embry looked at him curiously.

"I'm so sorry Embry. please forgive me." He begged him. Em turned to his mom who was still in hysterics.

"I'm sorry Em. So sorry. We were drunk and we didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry, The next day Charlie, didn't remember, I was hurt, I was.. I was..." She was cut off by hysterics. Em stood straight up and his glare was deadly.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I thought it was best." Lisa said. I looked down at my dad with wide eyes. You have to be shitting me. Em's face went darker and darker as the words that Charlie and Lisa had said fell together and his body started trembling. His head snapped in my dads direction and he began to mumble angrily.

"Never knew...best..wha.." He stumbled before he was full out shaking. His glare burning holes through Lisa.

"Are you really fucking telling me that Charlie is my dad and neither of us knew it!?" He bellowed. He started to shake harder.

"You thought it was best that we didn't even know we were related for seventeen fucking years! How in the HELL is that for the best!? Hun mom?! I don't see it!" Embry was shaking really hard and I knew that he would phase soon if he didn't calm down. I was just as angry and shocked as him, I mean I just found out that my brother really is my brother. Lisa was full out sobbing and heaving and Quil's eyes were bigger than saucers as he tried to hold still a full out shaking Embry, trying to pull him to the door as he faced his anger at his mother. I knew that it was risky, that at any given second, he could phas and tear through my skin like butter, but I had to try. I had to help him before he did or said something he would regret. I slowly weaved myself from Charlie's arms and went slowly up to Embry. Quil yelled at me to stay back but I didn't listen. I knew that if anyone could calm him, it would be me. I had to try. He was growling and I knew I had to calm him, and fast. I placed my hands on either side of his face, bringing his body closer to mine.

"It's okay Em. It really is, just calm down. I know what your feeling, or at least a portion of it. I know. I mean, is it really that bad being my little brother?" I asked smiling a little. His tremors stopped as he looked into my eyes and slowly a small smile spread across his face.

"I would die to have you as my real sister." He said earnestly.

"I would die to have you as my real brother." I told him back. I started crying for the first time and clutched myself to him. I was so sad and mad that I never knew but I just couldn't believe that I got to have Embry as a real brother. I was beyond happy about that. I always knew that our bond was special. Embry pulled us to the couch in the living room and we sat there hugging each other for dear life. We didn't pull apart until we heard Lisa's now slightly calmed tone.

"Embry, Bella. Please let me explain." She said softly, sitting in the arm chair across from the couch. I looked up and she was still crying but they were silent tears, much like Em and I's. I looked over at my dad who was now sitting on the love seat by Quil, trying to put on a strong face, but you tell he was far away.

"Just tell the truth mom." Embry said sternly. I rubbed his arm and he took a deep breath. Lisa frowned but began her story.

"I had just moved to La Push, or should I say moved back. I had been back here for maybe seven months. My friends from the Makan rez. had come to visit and they just _had_ to pull me out to a club in P.A. I was reluctant but I went. Make a long story short, I found Charlie there. I'm not gonna lie, I found him very attractive but I knew he was married and not just from the ring he wore. The time flew by and the next thing I know I was filthy drunk, wobbling and barely able to dance without falling. I told my friends I was going to the bathroom and I ran into Charlie, and he was in much the same situation. He was probably drunker than me. From there things escalated. When I woke the next morning I felt ashamed that I had done such a thing, to a married man who was drunk and not in control. I went to his house to talk things through and when I got there a pregnant Renee was already gone so Charlie came to the door with red eyes and a groggy throat. He greeted me like nothing had happened and offered me to come inside. I did and I sat down and declined his offer for tea. I'll never forget what he said next.

"I'm sorry if I look a little crazy Lisa, it's just that I did a bit of clubbing last night and can't remember anything after arriving at the damn club. So it would be safe to say I've got the worlds biggest hangover right now." He had chuckled. I was so shocked I almost began to cry. Though I was extremely happy at the same time. If he didn't remember, his marriage didn't have be over and I could keep the night to myself, and never disturb Charlie again. And that's exactly what I did. A months later I found out I was pregnant." She finished. I was crying for her by the end, it truly wasn't her fault. She thought she was doing the right thing.

"Why not tell me when you found out? I would have been there. I would have helped you Lisa. Both of you." My dad begged desperately in a whisper.

"I didn't want to ruin your marriage Charlie, I couldn't do that to you when you couldn't even remember what happened." She whispered back. My heart sank for my dad. He had missed his only son's whole life.

"I was ruined regardless. How about then? When we divorced?"

"The expression 'in too deep' is an understatement." She whispered tears streaming down her face. Everyone just looked at her, but I couldn't do that. I had to let her know, I understood. I got up with curious eyes on me as I did. I went to kneel in front of her and grabbed her hands. Her head snapped up and I smiled a tender smile at her.

"I may not agree with this, but Lisa, you have to know. If no one else does...I understand...I do. I understand." I whispered as a tear escaped from my eye. The look on her face would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't already been on them. Her mouth opened as a silent sob pushed through, tears began to pour out her eyes to no avail. She threw herself at me and I knew then that I was her safe harbor. The only one that got it. The only one to understand. I squeezed her as hard as I could as she sobbed into my shoulder squeezing me as well. I continued to whisper I understand in her ear.

"Thank you. Thank you Bella. Yo- You have no-no ide-" She sobbed out. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, just know that I am here." I whispered. I looked over to Embry to see he was fighting tears. He always tried to be tough. I motioned him over. He slowly got up and made his way over to us. He kneeled and took both of our hands. He turned to Lisa and held her face in his hands.

"Mom I'm upset, but know that I will always love and forgive you. Your my mom and no one could ever replace you. I understand that you thought it was best, I'm sorry I yelled at you... I love you mom." He said as he hurried to wipe the one tear that had escape his eye away. She wasted no time hugging him senseless. We all stood up and smiled very softly at each other. My dad wiped the tears away that had fell, watching us. He first walked over to Lisa and lightly wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and you could tell she was touched by the embrace. I heard him whisper to her as Embry never let go of my hand and Quil had taken my other in his.

"I'm sorry Lisa. You're a good person you know that? I've known you for years and you're one of my best friends, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am truly sorry, for everything." He said. I smiled at everyone, family is never perfect. Lisa opened her mouth to say something but my dad cut her off. "And don't you dare apologize again." He said sternly, at which she chuckled a teary laugh to. He then turned to Embry and smiled a sad smile at him in which was returned. "I'm-I'm sorry Embry." He said hanging his head. Embry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"For what?" He asked. My dad's head snapped up and he looked at Embry like it was obvious.

"For, for everything. For not being there. For missing everything. For not helping you. For having to find out that of all people on this earth, that _I'm_ your father, that -" Em cut him off chuckling.

"How would you do anything like that if you didn't even know that I was _related_ to you let alone your _son_. Though you were there a lot of my life. The only men I ever looked up to in my whole life were Billy, Sam...and you. You'd be surprised at the level of respect I have for you, not to mention I couldn't pick a better father if I tried. You have nothing to apologize to me for. So save your breath." He said as I squeezed his hand and leaned into Quil's side. My dad looked like if he even tried to talk it would come out as a sob so he wrapped his arms around Embry and they hugged. When they pulled apart I decide to cut the tension.

"Well on the bright side everyone, I have some amazing news!... Embry is my brother!" I exclaimed truly excited. They all laughed and I longed myself at Embry.

"Embry I _told_ you, you were my little brother!" I yelled. He caught me and spun me around while we all laughed. I knew that everything would be alright. Don't get me wrong I knew that the road ahead of us all was not a smooth one but that was besides the point. The point was that a family thread with Love and hope is a strong one. One that could over come the toughest bumps and survive the bluest bruises. _That's_ how I knew we would be okay.

**A/N: I know it was short my pretties, but I'm working on another chapter, that I am almost done with, but still, I won't be posting it without a fair amount of reviews. Oh! And let me tell you now! Something big happens in the ext chapter! Something curtail to the plot of the story! SOOOOOOO...****_REVIEW PLEASSSSSSEEE! _**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been five months since I moved in with Quil. Six since I found out I wasn't an only child. Four months since my dad started dating Lisa, Embry's mom. Three months since they've officially become a thing. Three months since Embry started calling Charlie dad. And what hurts the most, is my mom wasn't involved in any of it. Her and Phil move around a, lit and we stopped contacting each other. Mainly because she never returned my phone cams and emails. When I confronted her about it, she didn't care, said now that she wasn't weighed down, she was living her life. It hurt me do bad. Though I have no idea how I weighed her down, when I was basically raising myself _and_ her, while she would stay out for like two days straight when I was only twelve. I never told any of this to my dad, I knew he would flip, especially because every since my mom took me, he's been fighting for me. I never thought my mom could be so cruel, but now that i look at it, Phil played the parent role better than she did. He was the one that came to my school gatherings, cooked, bought my clothes, and everything my mother _should _have been doing. _IM more naive than I though_t, i thought sourly. I sighed and shook my head trying to clear it from it's darkened thoughts. I smiled softly as I sat around Emily's table eating the giant breakfeast she had prepared for all of us, as we all laughed and joked around. The guys kept telling me lately that I was starting to hang around them too much cause I was starting to act like them, and we had just began to discuss the matter.

"Yeah? How?" I asked Paul, who was smirking right back at me. He raised his hand and held up three fingers.

"One," He said putting down a finger. "You eat like we do, not as much but you deffinantly dont eat like a damn bird anymore. Plus it was that time last week, you ate so much you threw up." I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say so what, I can pig every now and then. and he continued. "You sleep almost as much as we do." Another finger. "And you damn sure don't have the mouth of an angel anymore." He put his last finger down chuckling. I shrugged. It wasn't my fault. It was Paul's.

"That part is you to blame." I accused. He looked sarcastically taken aback, lifting his hand to his chest like his heart was in shock.

"Everytime I said Darn, or dangit, you made fun of me, so now I'm the real deal, dammit." I smirked as the pack laughed at us. It seems that Em thought I would be to distracted with bickering with Paul to notice him stealing bacon off my plate. My head whipped around and I glared at my brother.

"Em! Bro! What's wrong with you! Give it back!" I yelled half mad half begging. He stood from his seat, jumping back and shoved the bacon in his mouth. I snarled and jumped up from Quil's lap and went to pounce on him. Before I could tackle him, He grabbed me and swung me around. By time I looked up , He was on the other side of the room smirking as everyone laughed. I stomped my foot like a child and crossed my arms.

"Damn your damn werewolf freaky ass powers." I sulked as I stalked off down the hall.

"Where ya goin' Bells?" Quil called.

"I have to pee." I yelled/pouted. Again the laughing. So what I pee alot, I drink a lot through out the day.

When I opened the door to walk back into the dinning room, I was met with a tan bare chest.

I looked up and smiled. He twisted his arms around me and pulled me to him. "I missed you." He told me, kissing me gently. I chuckled lightly and leaned into him a bit more.  
"Quil I've Been up here for like three minuets." I told him, even though secretly, I missed him too. Any amount of time away from Quil was too long in my opinion.  
"Three minutes too long." He mumbled leaning down to press his lips to mine. It was no simple peck to the lips, no; it was as hot and passionate as In the bedroom. He had somehow managed to pin me to the wall just outside the bathroom. I had my hands raised and tangled onto his short black hair seemingly gripping it for dear life as we pulled and pushed closer together. One of his large hands was placed securely on my right hip as the other lay firmly on my ass as he pulled me closer to him. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues took on a subconscious battle with each other for dominance. His lips slipped to my bottom lip, sucking it in, nipping it. I was about ready to freaking combust! I moaned aloud sucking his mouth back into Mine, needing, almost aggressive. The growl that erupted from his chest had my center streaming! I was about ready to unhook his cut offs just as Em came upstairs growling.  
"Dammit! Quil stop trying to fucking swallow My sister!" He roared. Quil smirked and licked his lips.  
"but she taste so good." He pled. The next thing I know Em is on top of Quil, while they're punching and growling. The guys come ruining up the stairs while i made my way down them Yelling over my shoulder.  
"You guys are idiots!" Jacob laughs and makes his way down the stairs with me. This is not a rare occurrence. I walk into the living room where Kim, Emily and Rachel, Jake's sister as well as Paul's imprint and girlfriend sat looking my direction.  
"Em and Quil at it again?" Rachel asked. I sighed.  
"yes." I rolled my eyes as i sat down next to my bestfriend. Ever since Paul imprinted on Rachel we've discovered we have way to much in common to not be twins.  
"I mean can you blame Em? Even without the super hearing I'm sure we would have heard you." Jake laughed, while I blushed a little. Rachel snorted.  
"Yeah right like. Of course you side with Em. Like you don't fight Paul just as much." She accused. He smirked and shrugged as the guys came back down stairs. Quil lifted me from my spot at the end of the couch and sat under me. Paul went and sat down between Rach's legs-and her hands immediately went to his hair. Sam sat Emily on his lap in the arm chair she was sitting in. Jared sat on the arm of the couch where Kim sat. Em sat in front of Quil and I, while Seth sat next to him. Collin And Brady (Who by the way become my shadows. Whenever they're not on patrol, they are where ever I am. I love them like crazy.)had left for patrol after breakfast and Leah bailed. We were all sitting around, watching a movie when from the corner of Mm eye I saw Quil share a look with Em. I looked back at him and he smiled at me, kissed my lips softly and told me he'd be back. I looked at him curiously but said okay. He and Embry slowly made there way out the back door while everyone looked at them curiously. Then they looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged and went back to watching the movie. It was some superman movie. And this Louis chick was urking my nerves.  
We had went back to the movie all of five minuets and everyone of them stiffened. I Looked around at them and they were as stiff as statutes. I was beginning to think something was wrong when suddenly a huge smile erupted from all of them. The smiles on their faces looked to be a mile long.  
"Why are you guys smiling so hard?" I asked, the other imprints nodding, wanting to know too. Suddenly they all placed an indifferent mask on they're faces and all at once turned back to the movie as they all said:  
"nothing." In unison. What the heck?  
"Wha-" I stated to say.  
"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" Quil asked smiling as he walked back through the back door with Embry at his heels sulking and grumbling under his breath. A few of the guys chuckled while Seth and Jake looked at him sympathetically. I bunched my eyebrows together and said yeah. Seth jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug, in which I returned. Seth really had become like another little brother to me. He was so sweet.  
"Bye Bells." He said placing a small kiss to my cheek.  
"Night Seth." Quil went to pull the car up since it was raining, I Told him I would walk, it wasn't like it was pouring our anything, but he wasn't really good with no. Em grabbed my hand and led me to the door as everyone said see ya later. We made it to the porch when suddenly Embry grabbed me in a hug.  
"Bells I wanted to tell you that having you as a sister is the best thing that ever happened to me. I never really had family and my mom was always a little awkward to be around, the only people I really had was Quil and Jake. Then you came around after Jake left and it was like the missing puzzle piece of my life. I'll always owe you for keeping me together then, when I could have fell apart so easily. You are the only real family I have." He finished, tears glistening in his eyes. My hand shot up to wipe the traitor Tears away, and was throwing myself back into his arms in seconds.  
"I love you Em." I told him.  
"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered so quietly I don't think he meant for me to hear, but I did. I Rose my head and looked at my baby brother.  
"Em you'll never lose me. Why did you say that?" I asked. He looked taken aback. Probably because I wasn't meant to hear that.  
"I-I jus-" He looked nervous and just as I was about the tell him to spit it out, Quil beeped his horn and got out holding an umbrella, waking to the porch. I looked at Em. One last time and sighed. Forget it. He seemed to see me give up and smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Night Em. Love you." I said as Quil Rested his hand on my lower back, positioning the umbrella over me. He gave a look to Embry, and he led me away.  
"Night Bells. Love you too." He said. I could have sworn I heard remorse in his voice. What was up with him? I didn't have time to think it through because before I knew it we were in Quil Jeep and leaving. I was lost in thought while Quil drove, until we came to a stop and looked up preparing to see our house, instead seeing the waves of Second beach. I looked over at Quil confused, but he just smirked. Without saying a word he got out the truck and walked around to my side, opened my door, taking my hand as he helped me down. "Quil? What are we doing here?" I asked.  
"Is it a crime to want to spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked innocently. Oh he was up to something, but id ignore it for now. We walked along the beach, for the longest time, just talking about any and everything. I threw my head back laughing at something he said when I felt myself being lifted in the air. I squealed and locked my arms around Quil's neck. "Qu-" I started but was cut off by two warm lips. I sighed into his touch and relaxed. When he Pulled slightly away,our lips still touching, eyes barring into mine, he whispered to me.  
"I love you." He told me. I was about to tell him that I loved him back, which I did; with everything I had, but he set me down and my bare feet sunk into the warm white sand and before I could say a word, my breath was taken from me. Quil had distracted me enough so i Hadn'tt realized we were moving. I now stood in one of the most secluded areas on Second beach. Which alone was very isolated. There were candles of all sizes glowing in the darkness. Short, tall, narrow, wide, they were everywhere. In a circle on top of rocks and plants, sitting in the light sand, all creating a dim romantic glow as Weeping willow trees and one lone cherry blossom tree glowed in candle light, with cherry blossom petals scattered below on the pearly white sand, one lone bleached fallen tree fallen from the cover of trees. A stream flowing in the woods peaked out from the woods barely visible, yet I could hear the water rushing through the woods. A basket holding what looked like a thick blanket. The scene brought tears to my eyes. I tried to say something, anything but nothing came. I turned around to hug Quil, but when I Turned around, a sob broke through my lips. There, in the candle light kneeled my future. His eyes glowing with emotion as he leaned on one knee, starring in my eyes, holding a black box holding the single most beautiful ring my eyes had ever saw. A white gold band, with a web of string thick , white gold showered with diamonds. It was beautiful yet I still could not look at it for long. Keeping my eyes away from Quil's was near impossible.  
"The first time eyes on you I knew you were something specail. I knew just by looking at you that you were strong. Yet you're naturally caring, you'll give someone life advise that will change their life forever in one moment, and the other, you'll have an entire room on the floor laughing. You have such a loving and welcoming heart that it was easy to be friend you. Effortless. You're everything I need and more. I found myself wanting, _needing _your presence as i slowly and unconsciously fell in love with you. I never talked about my parents to anyone. Not my best friends, or even my own grand father and yet I opened up to you, told you about the car crash within only three months of you being my friend. I told you things, I never told anyone else and I knew I could trust you with my life, I never cry, let alone in the presence of a women. Until you. You let me be _me_, you let me take My guard down. You make me a better person and without you I would be nothing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and then some. I want a family with you and only you. I need you so completely it should scare me but i could never be ashamed of loving you. I could scream it from the top of the cliffs I love you so much. I'm nothing without you and I want everyone to know you are mine. Bells, Isabella, marry me." He plead rather than asked. The tears ran down my cheeks like rain as I dropped to my knees in front of him, his own tears streaking his tanned cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms pulling my waist to him. I choked on a sob and kissed him with everything I had. I could feel his love as of it was physical as If it oozed off him. I pulled slightly away and looked into his dark brown eyes. I nodded my head.  
"You are my everything." I whispered to him as he slid the ring on my finger. I saw the engravings and as I squinted to see, he read them to me. "I'll never leave you te quietía" His eyes glowed. I had been studying the language and I knew it meant you sre my everything. The same thing I had just told him. I let my forehead fall forward so it rested on Quil's.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

A/N: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as I yawned, strecting out my limbs. I plopped my arms back down and looked to my right. I sighed in contentment, a show smile gracing my features as I took in the sleeping form of my fiancee. My smile spread into a full blown grin at the thought of that, reminiscing the events of last night. Quil and I had stayed in or romantic get away for quite sometime just talking about the future and goofing off until one of our sweet innocent kisses transformed into one of searing passion and we high tailed back to our place. We made love all night and my toes curled at just the thought of it. I leaned down and ran my hand over his smooth forehead, pushing his hair back of his face and continuing to run my hand through his short, slightly curled locks. He began to stir and I leaned all the way in and ran my lips against his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his eye lids as they gently flutrteded underneath my touches, his neck, against his pulsing pulse point. And finally over his ear as I kissed him his arms began to get tighter and tighter around me. I smiled and pulled his ear lobe into my mouth and gently sucked. He moaned and I smirked again, pulling away to face him. His eye fluttered more and finally they popped open. I smiled at him and he smiled right back, pulling me to him fully, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.  
"Good morning my fiancee." I smiled. A grin broke on his face and I thought his face might brake.  
"Oh God, you have no idea how good that sounds to me. "He sighed out while bringing his lips to mine once more. I smiled, pecked his lips again and said "I think I can imagine." I kissed him one more time before hopping up off or bed and stretching some more. My head snapped towards the bed when I heard Quil's growl shake the whole room. I met his now pitch black eyes that glowed with lust so strong it could almost be mistaken for pure and raw hunger, and for a moment I felt like prey in the eye of it's predator. I looked down quickly and blushed at forgetting I was stark naked. I smirked at Quil and ran to the master closet laughing. I could hear his growl from all the way in here. I giggled. Now don't get me wrong, there is _nothing_ I would rather do than stay in bed all day with my _very _sexy fiancé but the twins came over every morning to have breakfast. I sighed as I was sucked into the inevitable thoughts that every so often crept up on me. They could come at any given time and now was unfortunately one if those times as I thought back to the boys telling me their story for the first time. They were a mess and so was I. Their mother was a total junkie when they were little, really wasn't worth thinking of, a good for nothing if you will. Their drunk of a dad used them both, along with their mom as punching bags, no wonder the chick was a junkie. I don't know whether to say fortunately or unfortunately, but the two of them ended up wrapped around a tree when Collin and Brady were twelve. They now lived with the only living relative on the rez that agreed to take them, though she only took them for the money she gets from the state. She's rarely at home and she only looks out for herself, a new guy walking around every morning. They are only thirteen and it breaks my heart to think of everything they've been through, their just kids. They practically live with me and Quil, they spend the night a lot and eat every meal with us that they don't at Emily's. But breakfast is always ours. I sigh as I pulled my white t-shirt over my head, done getting dressed and deciding to just stay in my socks. As I sighed two warm arms enclose my waist, bringing my back to a smooth, muscled back. I sighed again and lay my head back on his shoulder.  
"What's got you stressin kitten?" He whispered as he placed a warm kiss to the side of my neck.  
"Just thinking about the boys." I sigh. I knew he would know who I was talking about. Then a mental picture of my boys wrapped around me, silent tears making their way down their tanned cheeks as they told me everything those monsters did to them popped into my head and I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. I threw myself into Quil's chest as he wrapped himself around me as my tears leaked out. My body racked with sobs as I thought of my boys being hurt. They were so sweet and loving, over protective and no shit takers, yes, but what wolf wasn't? I love them so much and they were hurt almost their entire lives. The tears streamed from me and I began to tremor while Quil whispered to me, cooing me. He lifted his hands from my waist to the sides of my face.  
"Honey you gotta stop worrying about them all the time. You have to realize they have hope now. They have _you _now. We've all seen into their minds and if the bond with you wasn't extremely familial, I'd have a problem with it because it's so damn strong. I mean Bella for thirteen years they've never had anyone that treats them the way you do. You are the only thing that keep them bound. They are almost as protective over you as I am. They are happy now, don't keep wallowing in the past honey. Their fine, I _promise_. " He whispered to me. I closed my eyes and tried to process everything he told me. I tried to keep the tears pushed down, taking deep breaths. I looked up into his eyes with my teary ones and slowly nodded. Quil must think I'm insane I've been an emotional wreck lately. I love him do much more though for putting up with me.  
"Your right. It's what maters now, not then. Their safe now." I whispered as Quil lightly brushed the remainders of my tears away. I sighed and leaned into his hands. He smiled lovingly down at me.  
"You are too loving for you're own good my dear fiancé." He laughed and I laughed too.  
"That's why I have you to save me from my emotions when I need it." I smiled. His smile grew and he kissed my forehead softly. I grabbed his hand and briefly noticed that he had slipped some long grey sweat pants on, a white tshirt with white socks as I pulled him from our closet and down the stairs to the kitchen. I giggled and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at him and waved a hand between us. He looked down at my grey leggings and white tshirt i was wearing.  
"We match. All the way down to out socks." I smirked he chuckled and kissed my nose.  
"I guess we do. You know what they say, great minds think alike." He smiled. I smiled back and jumped off the last step, joyfully making my way to the kitchen. I immediately started to get to work on breakfast as Quil retired to the living room to watch a sports game on TV. I didn't really have the Extra time I usually have to lollygag today because of my brake down and what not so I had to get straight to work to have breakfeast on the table on time.  
The boys came rushing in through the back door just as I was setting the pancakes on the table. They had just got off patrol which meant Jake and Jared would be taking over. They both rushed over to me, throwing a hey Quil over their shoulder. Collin grabbed me up first and I had a giant grin on my face. I pulled him in tight.  
"Oh I missed you guys so much, I didn't even get to see you guys last night cuz of patrol." I said as I squeezed him. I don't care how many times Sam told me he had treat the boys like the rest of the pack no matter their ages, I still always felt thru did too much.  
"Yeah I know, I was pretty bummed about it too." He said. I let him go, only to pulled into a giant hug by Brady.  
"I missed you too mom." He said. I froze, my eyes going wide and Brady seemed to just realize what he called me and abruptly pulled away from my arms and stared at the floor. Did he really just call me mom?  
"I'm sorry. It just.. Sl-slip.." He seemed near tears and that seemed to snap me out of my daze and I grabbed his face into my hands.  
"Brady Michael Fuller, you do _not _have to apologize for that." I was about to continue but he shook his head, stopping me.  
"Naw I know we're not your responsibility and you didn't give birth to me or anything, it's just that you're the first person that we've ever loved and trusted in a long time and your just... always there. Always there for us when we need something, when we need some one to talk to. Your the first person we want to tell anything that happens to us and well... I...I didn't mean to let that slip, but your kinda the closest thing we've got to it." He says tears stinging his eyes. I look to Collin and he's silently nodding to everything Brady's saying. I grab their hands and pulled them both behind me to the living room and Quil is sitting there with his mouth hanging open starring at us. I glare at him and he hurriedly snaps his mouth closed and I give him that look that says, get the hell out. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck while he scrambles to stand.  
"Umm, I'm just gonna go uh, up stairs." He mumbles as he darts to the stairs. I sit on the couch and bring both my boys to my side.  
"You don't have to be okay with this, I don't want you to feel like you have to let us call you mom out of pity, it's okay if you don't want us to." Collin mumbled with his head down. I looked over at him with wide eyes, shocked.  
"You think I pity you?! Yeah right! More like _admire _you. I admire you for your strength. I don't do any of the things I do for you because I pity you, or because I feel like I have to. I do it because I love you."  
"Guys I need you to know that I in no way, shape or form fell like you guys are a Burden on me. In fact, I wish I could do more, and more, and more. I love you guys and I wouldn't mind if you called me dad if that's how looked at me as. You guys are more like sons to me than brothers anyway. If you want to call me mom, then don't think twice about it." I told them. They both had tears running down their cheeks, quickly trying to wipe them away as they came. Me, I didn't even try to hide mine. Brady threw his arms around me.  
"I love you too mom, so much." He whispered. My heart melted. He pulled away and I was brought into a hug by Collin too.  
"You know, sometimes I wish our birth mom was more like you. I wonder how different our lives would be if she was still alive, but then I think that if she were here I would have never met you and I know that we were meant to be with you and I don't just think, I _know _I wouldn't have been as happy with her as I am with you because I could never imagine a better mom." He told me. I hugged him so tight, if he wasn't a werewolf, he would have by no doubt been gasping for air. I pulled back and looked between them.  
"I love you guys to the ends of the earth." I smiled a teary smile at them in which they returned. I smiled and wiped the tears from our faces.  
"Come on boys, before the food gets cold. " They seemed to just remember there was food and immediately perked up.  
"Food! Awesome!" Collin pipes.  
"Aww, yeah.. it smells delicious! Bacon!" Brady sniffed at the air. I laugh at them while shaking my head making my way back to the kitchen.  
"Quil! Breakfast!" I shouted though I knew he had heard every word of our conversation. His heavy feet could be heard plummeting down the stairs in a frenzy miles out. I shook my head. He raced into the kitchen and barely kissed my cheek before he was digging in with the boys. All emotion forgotten. I chuckled and moved to get myself some coffee and pour the guys some orange juice. Quil didn't like coffee and the boys were too young for coffee. I don't care if they did look fifteen, they were only thirteen so they were drinking orange juice. I went to the pantry and pulled out the different kinds of syrup. I placed the blueberry in front of Collin because blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup was his favorite.  
"Ummmm, chanks moom." He said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
"Yeah yeah, mouth closed while you're eating." I scolded. He rolled his eyes because this is something I tell him often. I place the regular maple by Brady because he likes his pancakes very traditionally. He smiles at me but doesn't say thank you, because he's chewing on some fruit salad, in which I smile at him for. I then go to sit next to my honey bunch while handing him the strawberry syrup. We both like plain and strawberry pancakes with strawberry syrup. We all eat in some what quiet as we talk a bit every now ave then. I go to reach for my coffee mug when suddenly my hand is practically being pulled apart from my wrist as Brady who is closet to me clutches my hand starring intently at my ring. I blush.  
"No way..."  
"Maybe it's a promise ring?" Collin suggest as he leaned forward starring at it too. Brady snorts.  
"Promise ring, yeah right. You see those rocks bro, those are hard core diamonds. No promise ring can touch this ring." Brady shake his head.  
"Yeah, your probably right, then that would mean..." They both looked up at us slowly. I blushed and nodded. They were suddenly really excited.  
"Aw man! Congratulations!" Brady exclaimed and man hugged Quil while Collin rushed to bring me in for a hug too.  
"I'm happy for you both." He beamed. We thanked them as they switched positions.  
We talked for a bit longer and the boys helped clear the table, and wiped the counters and table down while Quil helped me do the dishes. We finished quickly and it was only about twelve thirty, so we decided to watch a movie. Which we choose abducted. We were all astonished by the lead character Taylor Lautner or something like that. He looked a lot like Jacob. We all laughed and Brady smirks saying Jake wishes he was that cool. We all burst out laughing at that one. I leaned back against Quil's chest as my feet lay on Brady's lap at the other end of the couch and Collin is sat right in front of me as I play with his hair with my left hand. We hasn't been watching the movie all that long when there's a knock at the door I move to get up but Collin pats me down.  
"I got it mom."He smiles. I smile back and relaxed a little. I turned to the door to see who it was though. Collin opened the door and smiled, he said something and in walked my dad. He looked straight at me and smiled widely.  
"Dad!" I exclaimed as I hopped off the guys and made my way to him. He walked forward and opened his arms wide to me, I practically lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He chuckled.  
"Hi'ya Bells." He said joyfully. He pulled away and held me by the shoulders.  
"So am I congratulating or comforting you?" He smirked. The boys laughed at what he said and I could just FEEL Quil's smug smirk behind us. Me? I completely blanched. He knew?  
"You knew?" I asked shocked.  
"Of course I knew Bells! What kind of husband would that kid be without coming to talk to good old chief or should I say daddy swan before popping the question?" He smirked. The boys were in hoops, crunched over laughing hysterically mumbling something about daddy Swan. Quil just snorted. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him over my shoulder and I could just picture Quil straightening up.  
"What was that Quil?" He asked with a smirk , I could hear it in his voice.  
"Nothing Chief, just agreeing, is all." I tisked at him and turned to shake my head at him.  
"What?! He has a gun!" He defended, pushing his shoulders up. I laugh at him.  
"He's not even in uniform!" We crack up.  
"But he _does _have one. The future is the only thing that lays in front of us kitten. Which mean that will not stop him from shooting me in the _future_." He states like he's giving a presidential debate speech.  
"I really hope you said yes Bells. He's a smart one." Charlie appraised. I giggled and showed him my ring. He beamed and pulled me into a big hug.  
"Oh congratulations Bells! You're off the market now!" He beamed. I rolled my eyes at him and span to turn back to Quil when my stomach churned. I froze mid step. It felt as if my stomach did a little flip. My hand shot up to my mouth and I was bolting for the down stairs bathroom before I could fully comprehend. I threw open the toilet seat and heaved into it. I heard shouting and then a warm hand was rubbing my back and holding my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I coughed into it and then spit into the toilet. I groaned and slowly sat up. I leaned into Quil and he rubbed my back while pushing my hair out my face.  
"Honey are you okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded my head while it lay on his warm chest.  
"Yeah I being the worlds number one cluts. Got motion sickness from twirling." I groaned. Quil helped me stand and Brady was standing there with my tooth brush and a cup of water in his hands, while Collin held a paper towel and a wash cloth. I smiled and took the paper towel from Collin, wiping my mouth. Then the cup from Brady and rinsed my mouth. I then quickly brushed my teeth and wiped my face with the damp cloth. I sighed.  
"Thank you guys." I said as I tried to make it out the bathroom but as soon as I stepped foot out the door, my dad was pulling me to his chest, rubbing my back.  
"You sure you okay baby girl? You feelin' sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He rushed. I smiled and pulled back a bit.  
"I'm fine dad, I feel like new now. I'm okay, really." I smiled. He still looked unsure but nodded and pulled back. Quil was at my side before I had a chance to blink he was hosting me up into his arms, toting me to the couch.  
"Quiiilll, I'm fine." I whined as the boys and dad laughed.  
"Well I can't take any chances kitten." He smiled at me and pecked my lips softly. That just so happened to calm me very considerably. Quil took us to the couch and laid us in our former position we were in while watching the movie. The boys moved back to their former positions too and Charlie flopped down onto the love seat, leaning back.  
"So dad you gotta work today?" I asked.  
He groaned a bit and I laughed.  
"Yep, in a hour or so." He said. So we talked about everything and how Lisa was doing. How everyone at the station was doing. How he was surviving without my cooking. We all laughed at that but I had taught my dad how to cook a few things, mostly fish because I knew he would be eating it a lot. We were just starring to get into an argument about take out when there was a knock on the door again and then it just opened. I smiled as I saw Em and Lisa walk in. I went to bolt to Em when Quil held me securely back.  
"Easy kitten." He warned. I smiled and nodded. I slowed down and moved still kind of hyper to Em. I smashed into him and he squeezed me tightly in his arms.  
"Hey Em." I smiled.  
"Hi'ya Bells." He said and I cracked up. He looked at me weird and rose his eyebrows.  
"D-ad, s-sa-said the s-ame thing." I said in between giggles. He cracked a smile and we laughed as dad came walking up behind me.  
"Yupp Bells, like father like son." We laughed as they hugged.  
"Hey dad." Em said still laughing.  
"Hey son." He said patting his back. Before my dad could claim her I grabbed Lisa up and squeezed her.  
"Oh Lisa where have you been!? It's been what? A week!? I missed you woman!" I accused. She beamed at me when I pulled back a bit.  
"I missed you too Bells! It's just I got a little behind on my work at work so I've been M.I.A. to pretty much everyone." She rolled her eyes as we chuckled. I stepped back and Charlie stepped forward to take her into his arms.I was then being pulled into Embry's warm embrace.  
"Hey En, again." I said grinning. He grinned right back at me.  
"Wassup Little sis... Again" He smirked. I glared at him and shoved my pointer finger to his chest, glaring at him.  
"I. Am. Older than you." I scrunched my lips and he grabbed my cheek squeezing it like an old relative at a family reunion.  
"Awwww, aren't you just the cutest!" He coed. I smacked his hand away and he chuckled then happened to glance down at my hand where my ring was. He then pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Congratulations sis." He smiled at me. Then it all clicked. Out on the porch last night, the things he said to me. Quil had talked to him about the proposal and he was scared he would lose me. I looked up at him through sad eyes and understanding washed over his features as he slightly bowed his head in embarrassment.  
"Em, just because Quil and I are getting married does _not _mean I'll ever abandon you. Your my brother and no one or anything could ever keep me away from you. You won't be losing me any time soon." I told him and he grabbed me back into his arms and held me tightly to his warm chest. We pulled back and smiled at each other.  
"I love you Bells." He told me.  
"I love you most though." I said as I went back to the couch and sat between Brady and Quil. Em chuckled and came over and he and the guys did that man hand shake thing, what ever. When he got to Quil he beamed at him.  
"Congrats Man." He told him.  
"Yeah, thanks bro." Quil said beaming.  
"I'll still kill you in the worst possible ways if you hurt her though." Embry shrugged then went to plop down on the recliner chair leaning back, like he was a freaking king, I just rolled my eyes at him. Quil chuckled and said.  
"I'm sure." as I snuggled deeper into him. Dad made to sit on the love seat again and Lisa came over to me again.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Congratulations Bells." She smiled as she moved to hug Quil, also congratulating him. We both thanked her. She then moved to pick my left hand up and beamed at her.  
"Oh Bella it's beautiful. It fits you so well. Job well done Quil." She smirked. I nodded in agreement.  
"I do my best." Quil smirked. I rolled my eyes and Lisa chuckled. She rose to her full height.  
"When you start planning, you make sure you let me help." She says sternly and I smiled.  
"Of course Lisa." I shooed her away with my hand and we laughed as she made her way over to sit next to Charlie. I snuggled, my grip tightening on Quil as I became oddly sleepy. My eyes flickered and I didn't even try to stop it, I let myself be succumbed in the beautiful darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Review please. :)**


End file.
